Burden of a Cao
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AT. Cerita mengenai kehidupan dua ksatria bermaga Cao yang lahir dan tumbuh besar diluar lingkungan keluarga Cao, dan memilih jalannya masing-masing. Bagaimana dampaknya terhadap pertempuran antar Tiga Kerajaan? Sun Shang Xiang x OC. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

yaaaak,karena belakangan ini sering main Dynasty Warriors jadi mau coba nulis fic DW ^^...ada 2 fanfic,tapi yang bener-bener lagi dapet feelny,ya ini...nama untuk OC saia ini,entah dapat darimana,pokokny setiap main sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan era three kingdom pasti selalu pake nama cao zong,untuk karakter cowo...kalau untuk karakter ceweny,mungkin nanti akan muncul di fanfic ini :)_  
_

mohon RnR...ini fanfic DW saia yang pertama,juga fanfic pertama yang menggunakan oc...

karakter original Dynasty Warriors milik Koei...

* * *

_Dia tidak pernah mau terlahir ke dunia dengan membawa nama keluarga ini. Baginya nama keluarga ini sangat berat untuk ia sandang, dan juga ia merasa tidak cocok untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga penguasa wilayah China utara, yaitu keluarga Cao._

_Cao Zong, begitulah ia biasa dipanggil. Zong tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuanya, atau apakah ia memang memiliki hubungan langsung dengan pendiri kerajaan Wei, Cao Cao. Ia ditemukan oleh Sun Jian ketika ia masih berumur lima tahun di pusat kota Chang Sha, dan semenjak itu, dengan keluarga Sun lah ia tumbuh besar. Ia sudah merasa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Sun. _

_Kepada _Tiger of Jiang Dong_ ia mengabdi. Meski pun Zong sangat dekat dengan keluarga Sun, ia tahu diri, dan bisa menjaga sikapnya, itu juga yang membuatnya menjadi salah satu perwira yang cukup disegani di Wu. Tetapi sayang, apel memang tidak pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Paling tidak, itulah yang dibilang oleh orang banyak..._

"Tidak... Cao Zong...tapi mengapa..." Sun Shang Xiang menatap pria berambut hitam itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tidak jauh dari pria yang sedang menggenggam sebuah _giant sword_ tergeletak tubuh Ling Tong yang berlumuran darah.

"Padahal kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai anggota keluarga Sun!" Teriak Shang Xiang ditengah isak tangisnya.

"Keluarga...?" Cao Zong menatap wanita yang sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerangnya dengan tatapan dingin. "Keluargaku hanyalah Cao. Dalam urat ini mengalir darah Cao, bukan Sun. Dan lagi pula...," ia menendang Ling Tong hingga pria itu meringis kesakitan. "Aku tidak pernah dihargai di Wu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku bila sekarang aku berpaling kepada keluargaku yang sesungguhnya."

"Tidak, kau berbohong!" Ujar adik dari Sun Ce itu. "Kami menghargaimu, kami menghormatimu, kami..."

"Cukup!" Teriak Cao Zong. Kobaran api di kastil Jian Ye semakin membesar. "Kalian menghargaiku, hanya karena keahlianku sebagai seorang prajurit. Tapi pernahkah kalian, terutama kau, Shang Xiang, melihatku sebagai manusia biasa...? Memperlakukan sebagai seorang teman... Sama seperti waktu kita masih kecil dulu."

Shang Xiang terhenyak. Ingatannya langsung berlari ke masa kecil mereka dulu, masa dimana ia, kedua saudara laki-lakinya dan juga Zhou You masih bisa bercanda bersama, membicarakan hal selain perang, mencuri daging dari restoran yang baru dibuka, dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan masa kecil yang mereka lalui bersama. Semenjak mereka dewasa, hal-hal itu tinggal kenangan, semua sudah berjalan di jalan masing-masing, mereka jadi jarang bertemu, sekali pun bertemu, dalam kondisi yang tidak tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang bersama seorang sahabat.

"Bukannya kami tidak melihatmu sebagai seorang manusia biasa, Zong..."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama pemberianku!" Potong Cao Zong sambil membanting senjatanya. "Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu, Sun Shang Xiang..."

"Kau! Aku belum selesai menjawab!" Dengan cepat Shang Xiang berlari menuju Cao Zong, satu tangannya langsung terayun ke arah Cao Zong, namun pria itu berhasil menghindar. Dilanjut dengan serangan menggunakan tangan kirinya, tetapi gerakan Zong lebih cepat, sehingga pergelangan tangannya sudah digenggam dengan erat oleh pria yang diserangnya.

"Percuma, kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku." Cao Zong semakin mempererat genggamannya. "Dari dulu, aku selalu mengalah bila bertarung denganmu, Shang Xiang. Agar kau senang, agar semua keluarga Sun senang!" Untuk menjaga agar Sun Shang Xiang tidak menyerangnya menggunakan tangan kanan, Zong langsung mencengkramnya juga.

"Kau, kau bukan Cao Zong yang aku kenal!" Kata Shang Xiang. "Kembalikan Cao Zong yang aku kenal!"

"Yang kau kenal?" Dengan wajah marah Cao Zong mendorong tubuh Shang Xiang hingga membentur dinding kastil. Shang Xiang sempat berteriak karena sakit yang ia rasakan di punggungnya. "Memangnya apa yang kau ketahui tentang diriku, _Bow Princess_?"

Shang Xiang menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajah orang yang baru saja memberinya pertanyaan.

"Huh, tidak bisa menjawab? Atau apakah kucing telah mengigit lidah anda, Tuan putri?" Ada nada menghina di kalimat barusan.

Telinga Shang Xiang langsung panas,sepanas api yang membakar kastil Jian Ye, darahnya mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. "Kau, kurang ajar!"

Dari jauh terdengar bunyi terempot Wei menggema dibalik suara kobaran api. Cao Zong melirik ke belakang, setelah menyeringai ia melepaskan cengkramannya. "Kau beruntung kali ini, Shang Xiang. Lain kali, mungkin kau tidak akan seberuntung sekarang." Lanjutnya sambil memungut senjatanya.

Cao Zong berjalan menuju ke pintu gerbang kota Jian Ye, ibu kota dari Kerajaan Wu. Para perwira terkenal dari Wei menantinya di sana. Bahkan Cao Cao sendiri ada di antara mereka. Dengan wajah sumringah Cao Cao menatap Cao Zong.

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu langsung denganmu, Cao Zong. Cerita mengenai dirimu sudah sering aku dengar, baik dari teman, mau pun musuhku. Dan hari ini aku sangat gembira, karena kau memutuskan untuk bergabung denganku."

"Terima kasih, Perdana Menteri Cao," Cao Zong membungkukkan badannya serendah mungkin.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu denganku, Cao Zong. Karena kita memiliki nama keluarga yang sama, mungkin lebih baik kalau kamu memanggilku ayah, dan aku akan memanggilmu Zong. Bagaimana?"

Bukan hanya Cao Zong yang terkejut, tetapi semua yang mendengar ucapan Cao Cao barusan ikut terkejut. Itu artinya...

"Anda ingin mengadopsi saya, Tuan...?"

Cao Cao tertawa. "Sudah aku katakan tadi bukan? Jangan terlalu formal dengan ayahmu sendiri. Dan ya, aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai anakku. Jika kamu mau, Zong."

Pria bermata biru itu tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangguk berkali-kali lalu menyembah hingga kepalanya menyentuh tanah. Cao Cao kembali tertawa, dengan lembut ia menepuk pundak Cao Zong yang masih menyembah kepadanya. Sementara itu dari kejauhan, Cao Pi melihat semuanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lima jam sebelum penyerangan Kota Jian Ye_

Xiahou Dun turun dari kudanya, menatap kota yang sepi itu. Ribuan prajurit terbaik yang dimiliki oleh kerajaan Wei dalam kondisi siap siaga, menanti tanda dari pemimpin mereka untuk menyerang.

"Cao Cao, apa kau yakin kalau bocah itu akan melaksanakan rencana kita?"

"Apa kau meragukan keputusanku?" Tanya Cao Cao yang tetap duduk di atas kuda kesayangannya. "Aku yakin dengan keputusanku, dan seharusnya kau juga begitu. Bagaimana pun juga, dia adalah seorang Cao. Merupakan hal alami bila ia mencari sesama Cao, bukan?"

Belum sempat Xiahou Dun menjawab, Xiahou Yuan berkata. "Sepupu, baru kali ini kau mempertanyakan keputusan Cao Cao. Ada apa?"

"Entah. Aku merasa aneh. Seseorang yang tumbuh besar di lingkungan keluarga Sun, tidak mungkin menusuk mereka dari belakang. Ya, dia memang pernah mengabdi kepada Shu selama tiga tahun..."

Cao Cao tertawa. "Apa kau lupa? Dia mengabdi kepada Shu hanya karena Sun Shang Xiang kabur dengan Liu Bei ke Shu. Loyalitasnya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Xiahou Dun kurang puas dengan jawaban Cao Cao, tetapi ia tidak melanjutkan percakapan itu sebab nampaknya pendirian lawan bicaranya tidak bisa digoyahkan.

Panah berapi dalam jumlah banyak melayang ke udara, menghiasi langit malam yang sangat kelam. Cao Cao mengangguk.

"Itu tanda untuk kita. Sekarang waktunya kita membalaskan dendam atas kekalahan yang kita alami di Chi Bi! Biarkan mereka merasakan kekuatan Wei yang sesungguhnya!"

Teriakan para prajurit menggema di tengah hutan yang hanya berjarak tiga kilo meter dari pintu gerbang Kota Jian Ye.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Lonceng tanda bahaya berdentang tiga kali, pertanda ada penyusup yang berhasil masuk ke dalam kota. Tidak lama setelah terdengar bunyi lonceng, suara teriakan dan besi saling beradu langsung menggema.

Sun Shang Xiang yang mudah terjaga langsung terbangun pada dentang lonceng pertama. Hal yang pertama kali ia lakukan adalah melihat ke luar jendelanya untuk mengetahui sudah sampai mana serangan musuh.

Letak kamar Shang Xiang bisa dikatakan kurang aman, karena menghadap ke jalan utama kota Jian Ye. Mungkin ketika memutuskan kamar untuk adiknya, Sun Quan tidak mau melihat adegan kabur ditengah malam lagi seperti yang waktu itu pernah dilakukan oleh Shang Xiang dengan Cao Zong sebelum kastil Jian Ye direnovasi. Tentu saja pada awalnya Sun Shang Xiang menolaknya, bahkan berkali-kali meminta untuk pindah kamar, namun setelah Sun Quan memerintahkan Cao Zong untuk tinggal di dalam kastil dan kamarnya berada di seberang kamar Shang Xiang, tuntutan itu tidak pernah terdengar lagi.

"Serangannya sudah sampai di depan kastil!" Ucap Shang Xiang setengah terkejut. Selama ini belum pernah ada yang berhasil menerobos pertahanan kota Jian Ye di malam hari. Jadi siapa pun yang memimpin serangan kali ini, dia adalah seorang jenderal yang kuat, atau pintar, atau dia orang yang beruntung. Bisa juga orang itu adalah gabungan dari ketiganya.

Dengan cepat ia mengganti pakaian tidurnya ke pakaian perang, lalu disambarnya _chakram _yang menjadi senjatanya.

"Zong!" Teriak Shang Xiang ketika membuka pintu kamar yang terletak di dekat tangga itu. Memang tidak sopan, tetapi ini keadaan darurat. Rasanya Cao Zong bisa memakluminya.

Namun kamar tersebut kosong. Kemana penghuninya? Shang Xiang melihat tempat tidurnya masih rapih. Mungkin Cao Zong tidak tidur, dia sering begitu. Zong lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan ikut berjaga di malam hari, atau mengobrol dengan beberapa prajurit yang sedang jaga malam. Karena orang yang dicari tidak ada, Shang Xiang pun pergi.

"PutriShang Xiang!" Teriak Lu Xun yang muncul dari arah timur begitu Sun Shang Xiang keluar dari kastil. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Lu Xun! Oh, sungguh melegakan bila melihat wajahmu!" Shang Xiang mengelus dadanya. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di dalam kastil. Bagaimana dengan kakakku? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Yang Mulia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju Wu," jelas Lu Xun. "Sekarang giliran anda untuk dievakuasi, Tuan Putri."

Shang Xiang menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku harus menemukan Cao Zong terlebih dahulu!"

"Tidak perlu, Tuan Putri!" Lu Xun menghentikan Shang Xiang

"Kenapa tidak perlu? Apa kamu menyuruhnya untuk menahan musuh hingga semua orang berhasil keluar dari kota? Atau..."

"Dia yang menyerang kita, Tuan Putri!" Lu Xun memotong kalimat Shang Xiang. "Dia bekerja sama dengan Cao Cao, selain itu ia juga berhasil mengajak beberapa prajurit terbaik Wu untuk bergabung dengannya."

"Tidak, tidak mungkin!" T!eriak Shang Xiang. "Cao Zong tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Wu! Aku akan mencarinya!" Shang Xiang berlari ke arah bagian belakang kastil.

Banyak prajurit yang gugur, ada juga yang hanya luka-luka. Kobaran api semakin membesar, hanya dibutuhkan beberapa menit lagi hingga kastil habis dilalap oleh api. Sambil berlari Shang Xiang meneriakkan nama Cao Zong, berharap dia akan menemukan pria itu. Hingga ia melihat sosok Ling Tong terbaring di tanah.

"Ling Tong!" Shang Xiang berlari, namun ia langsung berhenti begitu melihat siapa yang telah membuat Ling Tong tidak sadarkan diri.

"Zong..."

Cao Zong hanya menatap Sun Shang Xiang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Kenapa daritadi kau diam saja? Apa kau menyesali keputusanmu meninggalkan Wu dan bergabung dengan kami?" Suara dingin Cao Pi membuat Cao Zong tersadar.

"Tidak, maafkan saya _milord_. Saya, hanya sedang mengagumi keindahan kota Shou Chun." Jawab Cao Zong sambil tersenyum.

"Bukannya waktu itu kau pernah ke sini?" Dengan bertolak pinggang, Cao Pi berjalan mendekati Cao Zong. "Wu pernah berhasil mengambil kota ini beberapa waktu yang lalu, namun kami mengambilnya kembali."

Cao Zong tertawa. "Ada perbedaan, Yang Mulia, ketika anda memasuki kota dengan tujuan berperang atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan. Bila anda memasuki sebuah kota untuk berperang, yang anda lihat hanyalah sebuah kota kosong tanpa penghuninya dan kita tidak bisa melihat kegiatan mereka sehari-hari. Namun bila tujuan anda untuk jalan-jalan, maka anda bisa melihatnya," ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke keramaian kota. "Seperti sekarang."

"Namun bila kau melakukan penyerangan tiba-tiba, kau tetap bisa melihat kegiatan mereka."

"Ya, dan lalu akan terhenti karena para penduduk berlarian ke sana kemari untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Dan sekali lagi, yang anda lihat hanya sebuah kota kosong."

"Permisi, _Lord _Cao Pi dan _Lord _Cao Zong." Zhang Liao berdiri di belakang mereka sambil memberi hormat. "Perdana Menteri Cao meminta kehadiran anda berdua untuk sarapan."

"Baik, terima kasih." Jawab Cao Pi.

Setelah Zhang Liao pergi, Cao Pi menatap Cao Zong yang berdiri membelakanginya. "Nah, _saudaraku,_ bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bawah sekarang dan sarapan bersama ayah?"

Cao Zong langsung membungkuk. "Dengan senang hati, _Lord_..."

"Hentikan." Cao Pi memotong kalimat saudara angkatnya itu. "Kita sekarang bersaudara. Tidak dibenarkan bila kau memanggilku seperti itu, Zong."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Pi. Ayo kita turun sekarang, atau ayah akan marah."

"Heh, tidak aku sangka setelah pulang dari medan pertempuran aku malah mendapatkan seorang saudara laki-laki yang baru." Cao Pi berjalan terlebih dahulu.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Semua perwira Wei yang ikut menyerang kota Jian Ye sudah lengkap sekarang. Cao Pi duduk di sebelah kiri istrinya, Zhen Ji. Cao Cao duduk di antara Xu Zhu dan Xiahou Dun. Xiahou Yuan duduk di samping kiri Dun, sementara di sebelah kanannya ada Xu Huang. Sementara Cao Zong di antara Zhen Ji dan Zhang Liao. Beberapa perwira lainnya berada di meja bundar yang satunya lagi, sebab tidak mungkin semua perwira bisa makan bersama dengan meja bundar yang berukuran sedang ini.

Obrolan pagi ini bermacam-macam. Ada yang membahas kemenangan mereka tiga hari yang lalu, ada yang membicarakan bandit yang belakangan mulai membuat resah penduduk Shou Chun hingga membicarakan kampung halaman masing-masing.

Ditengah kebisingan itu, terdengar suara tegas Cao Cao. "Zong, aku berharap kalau kau mau ikut denganku ke Xu Chang."

Cao Zong berhenti mengunyah makanannya, lalu meletakkan mangkok beserta sumpitnya. "Sebetulnya, ayah, aku berharap kalau aku tetap tinggal di sini."

"Dan apa alasanmu tinggal di sini?" Cao Cao menopang dagunya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Shou Chun kekurangan orang. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat kepada _Master _Zhang Liao, dia memang prajurit yang kuat, namun tidak ada salahnya bukan bila ia mendapatkan bantuan? Kekuatan satu prajurit bisa mengubah jalannya sebuah pertempuran."

"Yah, terlebih lagi bila prajuritnya adalah kau, Cao Zong!" Xiahou Yuan mengangkat gelasnya, "untuk Cao Zong," lalu meminumnya.

"Hmmm," Cao Cao mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Alasanmu tadi ada benarnya juga. Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal di sini dan membantu Zhang Liao."

"Terima kasih, ayah."

Selama percakapan berlangsung, Cao Pi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Cao Zong.

"Kita akan pergi ketika matahari sudah tinggi," ujar Cao Cao usai sarapan.

"Baik, Yang Mulia!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Lord _Cao Zong, bolehkah saya menanyakan sesuatu?" Zhang Liao berdiri di samping Cao Zong. Mereka baru saja melepas kepergian Cao Cao berserta rombongannya. Kastil Shou Chun menjadi lengang sekarang.

Cao Zong masih tetap menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah pintu gerbang. Kedua tangannya ia lipat ke belakang. "Tentu saja. Apa pertanyaannya, _Master _Zhang Liao?"

"Mengapa anda tidak ikut ke Xu Chang? Bukannya saya tidak berterima kasih atau menghargai keputusan anda, tetapi, bukankah keputusan anda ini membahayakan posisi anda? Bagaimana bila ada perwira Wei yang mengira kalau anda masih ingin berhubungan dengan Kerajaan Wu? Maksud saya..."

Cao Zong tertawa, rambut hitamnya bergerak karena tertiup angin. "Aku mengerti maksud anda, _Master _Zhang Liao. Justru karena itulah aku memilih untuk berada di sini, untuk membuktikan kalau sekarang hidup dan matiku hanya untuk Wei. Aku siap melawan siapa saja, bahkan Wu sekali pun."

"Jadi begitu," Zhang Liao tersenyum lega. "Saya merasa terhormat dan beruntung karena anda mau membantu saya." Zhang Liao memberikan hormat.

"Ada satu hal yang membuatku khawatir," Cao Zong merangkul Zhang Liao, keduanya berjalan ke arah kastil. "Bila aku perhatikan, jumlah prajurit di Shou Chun sangat sedikit. Berapa jumlah tepatnya?"

"Dengan tambahan prajurit yang anda bawa dari Wu, jumlah prajurit kita sekarang hanya ada lima ribu orang. Saya juga sangat mengkhawatirkannya, namun memang belum banyak penduduk yang memenuhi kriteria untuk menjadi prajurit. Bagian pengrekruitan juga mengeluh karena sedikitnya pria yang mendaftar untuk menjadi prajurit."

"Kita hanya punya lima ribu prajurit, sementara Wu memiliki lebih dari tiga puluh ribu prajurit. Jumlahnya sangat tidak sebanding." Cao Zong mengambil sebuah dompet yang terjatuh, lalu mengembalikannya kepada seorang gadis kecil yang tersenyum kepadanya sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan Cao Zong dan Zhang Liao. "Apa anda pernah meminta tambahan prajurit dari kota lain?"

"Keadaan kita masih sulit semenjak kalah di Chi Bi. Semua kota juga sedang kekurangan prajurit." Zhang Liao menghela nafas. "Banyak penduduk Shou Chun yang pindah ke Jian Ye, lalu mengabdi kepada Wu."

"Bagaimana dengan pertahanan di He Fei?" Untuk mengambil Shou Chun, Wu terlebih dahulu harus mengambil He Fei. Dulu, ketika He Fei masih berupa tanah kosong, Cao Zong pernah memberi saran untuk membangun sebuah _maze _di He Fei, namun Sun Quan tidak menggubrisnya, hingga akhirnya Wei membangun sebuah kastil di sana.

"Tidak terlalu baik, tapi juga tidak terlalu buruk. Kita akan membutuhkan bantuan dari kota lain bila ingin mempertahankan He Fei."

"Tidak, tidak perlu," Cao Zong tersenyum. "Wu dan Shu sudah pernah menunjukkan sihir mereka, sekarang giliran kita."

Zhang Liao hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya karena tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Cao Zong. Sementara pria yang berdiri di sampingnya tersenyum penuh misteri.


	3. Chapter 3

_Argh, saia mengacaukan timelineny T^T...owh well,berarti ini jadi AT aja kali yah...?hum..._

_read and review please :)_

_karakter original Dynasty Warrior adalah milik KOEI sepenuhny..._

* * *

_Dua bulan setelah penyerangan Kota Jian Ye_

"Tidak, hentikan Shang Xiang!" Cao Zong berusaha menahan Shang Xiang keluar dari tenda.

"Lepaskan aku, Zong! Aku harus menghentikan Liu Bei! Dia pasti mau mendengarku!" Jerit Shang Xiang sambil terus meronta-ronta.

"Liu Bei bahkan tidak mau mendengar Zhuge Liang sekali pun! Orang yang selama ini ia percayai. Bagaimana anda mengharapkan Liu Bei akan mendengarkan anda?"

Sun Shang Xiang terhenyak mendengar kalimat barusan, tiba-tiba ia kehilangan kekuatan untuk melawan. Cao Zong merenggangkan pelukannya dari belakang Shang Xiang setelah wanita itu tidak melawan lagi. "Pria yang berdiri di luar sana, yang sedang pemimpin pasukan Shu, dia bukanlah Liu Bei yang anda cintai. Dia sudah berubah, Yang Mulia."

"Bukankah itu wajar...? Dia kehilangan _Master _Guan Yu, juga _Master _Zhang Fei, ditambah dengan Guan Ping. Dia kehilangan banyak keluarga... Tidak salah kan, kalau dia ingin menuntut balas... Bukannya dulu kita pernah berada dalam situasi yang serupa? Ketika ayah tewas karena Liu Biao, Kakak Ce menuntut balas..." Suara Shang Xiang sangat kecil, bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar di tengah hiruk pikuk pertempuran yang sedang berlangsung di luar sana.

"Ya, balas dendam itu memang wajar. Tapi Liu Bei melupakan tujuannya, dia bukan lagi Liu Bei yang kita kenal, dan kamu cintai..." Cao Zong melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jika seseorang membunuh Fan, apa reaksimu, Zong?" Teriak Shang Xiang.

Cao Zong terdiam, dibenaknya langsung melintas sosok seorang wanita dengan rambut warna cokelat, mata hitamnya yang tegas namun lembut, bibirnya yang tipis serta hidung mancungnya yang sangat mirip dengan hidung Cao Zong. "Jika seseorang membunuh adikku, aku...akan menuntut balas..." Jawabnya lirih.

Cao Fan adalah adik perempuan Cao Zong, hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Zong sebelum keluarga Sun menemukan mereka. Ketika berusia lima belas tahun, Cao Fan memutuskan untuk pergi dan mengabdi kepada Shu. Zong tidak sanggup menghentikannya tekad bulat adiknya. Dan itulah terakhir kali mereka bertatap muka. Setelah itu mereka hanya berhubungan melalui surat, hingga pada akhirnya Sun Shang Xiang menikah dengan Liu Bei, kemudian lari ke Shu, kakak beradik ini baru bisa berjumpa lagi. Mungkin sekarang dia ada di luar sana, bertarung demi melindungi tuannya.

"Padahal aku sudah memohon kepadamu, Zong, untuk menolong _Master _Guan Yu. Tapi kenapa..." Shang Xiang terjatuh ke tanah di atas kedua lulutnya.

"Jika aku melakukan hal itu, artinya aku mengkhianati Wu. Dan juga keluarga Sun. Anda pasti mengerti, Tuan Putri, dalam perang, hal semacam ini tidak terelakan. Dan sebagai anak dari Sun Jian, seharusnya anda bisa memahaminya."

Ketika Cao Zong lengah, Shang Xiang langsung berlari keluar secepat mungkin. Sementara Cao Zong yang sedang lengah tidak berhasil menangkapnya. Pada akhirnya Cao Zong dipaksa untuk ikut bertarung melawan Shu di Yi Ling.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Mundur! Lindungi _Lord _Liu Bei dari para prajurit Wu!"

Para prajurit Shu langsung kocar kacir ketika serangan api Lu Xun berhasil. Nampaknya Zhuge Liang tidak ada di pertempuran kali ini, seandainya ada, pasti serangan ini tidak akan berhasil. Sementara para Jendralnya masih terus bertarung.

"_Lady_ Shang Xiang, berhenti!" Teriak Cao Zong yang berlari menerobos baris pertahan Shu yang sudah kacau balau.

Ia terhenti ketika melihat seorang wanita berjalan dari sisi barat, _rapier_ yang dilapisi emas itu terlihat sangat indah dan mengkilap karena terkena cahaya dari api yang membakar gudang persediaan makanan pasukan Shu. Baju warna hijau dengan hiasan naga di pundak kirinya itu dipenuhi bercak darah. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut.

"Halo, kakak. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan berjumpa di medan pertempuran, dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. Menjadi musuh," Cao Fan masih tersenyum.

Cao Zong menggeleng. "Bukankah sudah pernah aku katakan, adik? Kalau suatu hari nanti, kita pasti akan bertemu sebagai musuh di medan pertempuran."

"Aku tahu itu, hanya saja... Aku belum siap."

"Cao Fan!" Suara Zhao Yun terdengar. Jendral yang berasal dari Chang San itu datang bersama kuda putihnya. "Cepat kau lindungi _Lord _Liu Bei! Biar aku..."

"Tidak," Cao Fan menggeleng. "Aku punya urusan dengan dia. _Master _Zhao Yun, tolong gantikan tempatku terlebih dahulu, lindungi _Lord _Liu Bei!"

Zhao Yun awalnya ragu, tapi pada akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan kedua Cao itu.

"Apa kau siap melawan kakakmu lagi, Fan?" Cao Zong tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja. Bersiaplah untuk kalah, kakakku tercinta!"

Keduanya berlari bersamaan. Cao Zong mengayunkan _giant sword _miliknya ke samping, Cao Fan dengan cepat menunduk, lalu menusukkan _rapier_-nya, namun sang kakak berhasil mengelak. Zong kembali mengayunkan _giant sword_-nya dari arah atas ke bawah, serangan itu ditangkis smenggunakan tameng berukuran kecil dikenakan Fan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Cao Zong tertawa senang. "Kau sudah mengalami kemajuan, adikku."

"Kau juga," Cao Fan tersenyum. "Tapi maaf, aku harus menang!" Ia menyelengkat kaki Zong hingga pria itu terjatuh, ditendangnya _giant sword_ milik Zong, kemudian ia berdiri di atas tubuh Cao Zong, sambil mengarahkan _rapier_ miliknya ke leher kakaknya.

"Menyerahlah, Cao Zong. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu menyentuh _Master _Liu Bei."

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku!" Cao Zong menendang perut Cao Fan hingga ia terpental, kemudian pengawal pribadi Shang Xiang itu langsung merangkak untuk mengambil senjatanya. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia berguling ke samping sebelum akhirnya ia berlutut sambil memegang _giant sword_-nya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pertarungan kita belum selesai! Dan akan aku pastikan, pertarungan ini akan selesai dengan diriku yang menang."

Cao Fan memegangi perutnya. "Tidak bisakah kau mengalah kepada adik perempuanmu yang cantik ini?" Ia bertanya dengan wajah sedikit kesakitan.

"Maaf, tetapi kali ini, aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Liu Bei, tunggu!" Shang Xiang masih terus berlari mengejar Liu Bei hingga masuk ke markas utama musuh.

Liu Bei berhenti berlari, ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Menatap wanita yang pernah menjadi istrinya. "Shang Xiang..."

"Aku mohon, hentikan semua ini... Ini..."

"Maafkan aku, Shang Xiang. Namun aku harus membalaskan dendam Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei. Keluarga Sun, harus membayarnya..."

"Liu Bei.." Sun Shang Xiang berjalan mundur disaat Liu Bei mendekatinya.

"Tuan Putri!" Sebuah anak panah melesat dari belakang Shang Xiang, mengenai pundak kanan Liu Bei.

"Tidak, Liu Bei!" Refleks, Sun Shang Xiang berlari menuju Liu Bei.

"Berhenti, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati _Lord _Liu Bei," Xing Cai berdiri di antara mereka berdua.

"Putri Shang Xiang, mundur, aku akan...argh..." Kalimat Lu Xun terhenti, lalu digantikan dengan erangan.

Ketika Shang Xiang memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, ia melihat sosok Lu Xun tumbang dengan sebuah panah menancap di perutnya. "Lu Xun!" Ia pun berlari untuk menolongnya.

"Xing Cai, ayo cepat!" Teriak Zhao Yun yang sedang memapah tubuh Liu Bei. "Bunyikan tanda untuk mundur..."

Xing Cai melakukan perintah Zhao Yun dengan perasaan sedih.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Nafas keduanya sama-sama ternengah-engah, kobaran api makin membesar dikarenakan tiupan angin malam. Bukan hanya keringat yang menetes dari wajah mereka, namun juga darah.

"Menyerahlah kak, aku tidak mau melukaimu lebih dari yang sudah aku lakukan sekarang," ujar Cao Fan dengan suara selembut sutera.

"Ya, aku akan menyerah, bila aku sudah mati!" Balas Cao Zong sambil menyeka darah dari dagunya.

Dan lalu suara itu terdengar, tanda untuk mundur. Cao Fan terhenyak. "_Lord _Liu Bei..." Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Cao Fan meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian.

"Apa ini artinya, Wu menang? Apa Liu Bei tewas? Atau dia selamat?" Cao Zong menatap punggung Fan yang semakin tidak terlihat lagi. Sama seperti dulu, ketika adik perempuannya memutuskan untuk pergi mengabdi kepada Shu, Cao Zong tidak berlari mengejarnya, dia hanya terdiam menatap kepergian adiknya.

"Paling tidak, dia bahagia di Shu," gumam Cao Zong lirih.

"Zooong!" Teriakan Gan Ning menggema.

Yang dipanggil langsung menatap sumber suara. Dengan wajah sumringah Cao Zong mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Kita sudah menang!"

"Aku tahu, tapi ada yang lebih penting!" Lonceng yang berada di pinggang Gan Ning langsung berbunyi seirama dengan ritme kaki Gan Ning ketika pria itu berlari.

"Hei, hei, ada apa?" Tanya Cao Zong yang berjalan dengan cepat untuk menyusul Gan Ning.

"_Lady _Shang Xiang dan Lu Xun tidak ada di markas!"

"Shang Xiang, tadi dia memang pergi ke markas Shu, aku mencoba menghentikannya-"

"_Lady _Shang Xiang! Lu Xun!" Teriakan Gan Ning menghentikan kalimat Zong.

Cao Zong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang dilihat Gan Ning. Matanya langsung tertuju kepada pria yang merupakan _strategeist_ pengganti Lu Meng. "Lu Xun!"

Kedua pria itu langsung berlari. Shang Xiang berjalan tertatih sambil memapah tubuh Lu Xun, sementara pria itu terus menekan perut sebelah kirinya yang tadi terkena anak panah.

"Tolong kau urus Lu Xun, Gan Ning, aku...," bisik Shang Xiang pelan, kemudian melepaskan rangkulan Lu Xun dari lehernya.

"Tenang saja Tuan Putri, aku akan mengurusnya!" Gan Ning dengan cepat memapah tubuh Lu Xun, meninggalkan Shang Xiang berdua dengan Cao Zong.

"Tuan Putri, anda..."

Shang Xiang langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Cao Zong. "Dia tidak mau mendengarkanku, Zong, dia..." Ucapnya disela isak tangisnya.

"Sudah aku katakan kepadamu, Shang Xiang..." Cao Zong balas memeluk wanita itu dengan erat. "Sudah aku katakan..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Lord _Cao Zong, ada apa?" Suara seorang pria menyadarkan Cao Zong dari lamunannya.

"Ah, _Master _Man Chong. Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Cao Zong tersenyum kemudian menepuk pundak pria yang barusan menegurnya. "Bagaimana dengan persiapan pasukan kita?"

_Master _Man Chong menghela nafas. "Seperti yang anda ketahui, jumlah pasukan kita kalah telak."

"Delapan ratus orang melawan sepuluh ribu... Menyenangkan bukan?" Cao Zong tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara lawan bicaranya melihat Cao Zong dengan heran. "Pasti reaksi _Lord_ Lu Bu seperti itu, sebab itu artinya orang yang bisa dia bunuh lebih banyak."

Man Chong semakin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Kenapa Cao Zong tiba-tiba membicarakan Lu Bu? Ksatria yang paling ditakuti sepanjang sejarah, tapi nyatanya, dia tetap kalah oleh Cao Cao dan Liu Bei.

"_Lord _Cao Zong. Saya sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ingin anda sampaikan."

Belum sempat Cao Zong menjawab, seorang prajurit dengan pangkat sersan mengatakan kalau keduanya dipanggil oleh Zhang Liao ke markas.

"_Lord _Cao Zong, saya menagih janji anda untuk menunjukkan sihir yang waktu itu anda maksud," Zhang Liao menegur Cao Zong yang baru masuk ke dalam tenda bersama dengan Man Chong.

"Ah ya, tentu saja," Cao Zong berjalan mendekati meja yang berada di tengah. Lalu ia memindahkan miniatur pasukan berkuda dari atas peta ke dalam sebuah gelas kosong. "Sesungguhnya ini sihir yang sangat mudah. Yaitu, menyebar kepanikan kepada prajurit Wu."

"Dan bagaimana cara kita melakukannya?"

Cao Zong menunjuk sebuah garis di peta yang menghubungkan dua daratan yang dipisahkan oleh sungai. "Kita rubuhkan jembatan ini, dan serang langsung Sun Quan."

"Rencana anda sangat bagus _Lord _Cao Zong," Man Chong mengembalikan miniatur pasukan berkuda ke tempat semula. "Hanya saja, itu artinya kita harus membentuk sebuah tim untuk merubuhkan jembatan. Dan apa anda pikir kalau Wu akan membiarkan sekelompok prajurit musuh berkeliaran di dekat jembatan?"

"Saya senang anda menanyakan hal itu, _Master _Man Chong," Cao Zong tersenyum. "Di sinilah peran saya."

"Maksud anda?" Zhang Liao dan Man Chong bertanya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Saya akan menjadi umpan untuk mengalihkan perhatian para prajurit Wu. Selama mereka sibuk mengurus saya, tim yang bertugas untuk menghancurkan jembatan bisa bekerja dengan tenang." Cao Zong mengalihkan pandangannya ke Zhang Liao. "Dan saya ingin anda untuk menyergap Sun Quan dari belakang. Saya yakin anda bisa melewati hutan agar tidak ketahuan oleh prajurit Wu."

"Tunggu, apakah mereka tidak akan curiga bila _Lord _Zhang Liao tidak memimpin pasukan kita?" Tanya seorang perwira Wei.

Cao Zong mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya, "Ya, benar juga. Jadi..."

"Kita bisa menyebarkan kabar palsu mengenai absennya _Master _Zhang Liao," Man Chong bersuara. "_Master _Zhang Liao sedang pergi ke kota lain untuk meminta bantuan, dan selama dia belum tiba-"

"_Lord _Cao Zong yang akan memimpin pasukan," Zhang Liao menyelesaikan kalimat Man Chong. "Bagaimana menurut anda?"

"An, anda yakin...?" Terlihat sebuah keraguan di wajah Cao Zong.

"Tentu saja!" Zhang Liao menepuk pundak Cao Zong. "Siapa lagi yang pantas untuk memimpin pasukan ini selain anda?"

Cao Zong tersenyum. "Baiklah!" Diambilnya sebuah pedang yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Ayo! Waktunya kita mempermalukan Wu!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Hooo, jadi komandan Wei kali ini adalah Cao Zong," Sun Quan mengelus-elus dagunya. "Menarik. Pertempuran kali ini akan menjadi menarik. Dari dulu aku ingin melawan Zong."

"Kedengarannya menarik. Aku akan ikut bertarung," Shang Xiang keluar dari dalam tenda.

"Adikku, aku rasa hal itu..."

Sun Shang Xiang berjalan melewati Sun Quan tanpa menatapnya. "Aku tidak meminta izinmu atau apa pun. Aku memberi tahu," ujarnya dingin.

"Shang Xiang," Sun Quan terdengar kesal.

"Aku punya urusan yang belum selesai dengan pria itu. Dan sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Shang Xiang tunggu!" Sun Quan berusaha menghentikan adiknya, namun terlambat.

"_Milord_, apa perintah anda?" Tanya Huang Gai.

"Tolong anda jaga Shang Xiang, _Master _Huang Gai. Sementara untuk yang lainnya, rebut kastil dari tangan Wei. Dan sebisa mungkin jangan bunuh Cao Zong," Sun Quan mengambil pedangnya, pedang turun menurun dari ayahnya. "Biar aku yang melakukannya..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Tercium bau bubuk mesiu, disusul erangan seorang pria berusia lanjut, lalu suara tameng rusak, dan suara tawa seorang pria yang lebih muda.

"Anda memang hebat, _Master _Huang Gai. Tidak heran bila _Lord _Sun Jian selalu memuji kehebatan anda."

"Hah, dasar bocah ingusan. Bagaimana rasanya? Mengetahuinya secara langsung?"

Cao Zong tertawa keras sambil terus mengayunkan senjatanya. "Menyenangkan!"

Huang Gai mulai kesusahan menyeimbangi Cao Zong setelah tamengnya hancur. Walau dia adalah prajurit terkuat Wu, namun umur tidak bisa berbohong. Huang Gai tidak selincah ketika ia bertarung bersama dengan Sun Jian, dia sudah tua sekarang. Untuk menghindari serangan Cao Zong yang lebih mudah darinya membutuhkan tenaga ekstra.

"Sudah cukup, _Master _Huang Gai." Suara selembut sutera menghentikan pertarungan mereka. Mata Cao Zong membesar, sampai kapan pun, dia tahu siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang anda membantu yang lainnya dan merebut kastil He Fei?" Langkah kaki terdengar mendekati kedua pria tersebut. "Biar aku yang mengurus pria ini."

"Saya mengerti, _Lady _Shang Xiang," Huang Gai membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tanpa basa-basi Shang Xiang langsung menyerang Cao Zong. Reaksi pria itu terlalu tajam untuk bisa diserang tiba-tiba sayangnya, semua serangan Shang Xiang meleset. Selain karena refleks Cao Zong yang bagus, Shang Xiang menyerang dalam keadaan emosi, membuat semua serangan membabi buta itu sia-sia, dia hanya menguras tenaganya saja.

"Hentikan, Shang Xiang!" Cao Zong berhasil mencengkram pergelangan tangan wanita itu. "Kalau kau menyerang seperti ini, kau hanya akan membahayakan dirimu saja."

"Kenapa...kenapa...jawab aku, Cao Zong!" Shang Xiang menampar Cao Zong menggunakan tangan yang satunya lagi. Menampar ternyata belum cukup untuknya, akhirnya Shang Xiang meninju hidung Cao Zong hingga berdarah. Namun pria itu tetap tidak bergeming, dan tidak membalas.

"Padahal kau bisa mengelak pukulanku tadi, lalu mengapa?" Teriak Shang Xiang diiringi isak tangis. "Kenapa, kenapa..."

Cao Zong tetap tidak bergeming ketika Shang Xiang memukul-mukul dada bidangnya, hingga akhirnya Shang Xiang mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup bibir Cao Zong dengan lembut. Jantung pria itu seperti mau berhenti, darahnya langsung mengalir dengan deras.

Dia ingat rasa ini, bibir yang sama, kecupannya masih seperti dulu, selembut sutera. Dua kali, bibir mereka bertemu. Perlahan, Cao Zong membalas kecupan Shang Xiang. Hingga terdengar bunyi terompet tanda untuk mundur dari pihak Wu menggema mereka baru melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

Cao Zong tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak mengejar Shang Xiang saat dia pergi. Cao Zong hanya menatap punggung wanita itu semakin menjauh dari dirinya.


	4. Chapter 4

_aiya,sempet bingung mau dibikin gimana lanjutanny...ditunggu reviewny :)  
_

___karakter original Dynasty Warrior adalah milik KOEI sepenuhny..._

* * *

_Satu tahun setelah penyerangan Kota Jian Ye_

Sudah lebih dari tiga minggu semenjak pertempuran di Yi Ling usai, dengan kemenangan di pihak Wu. Ada yang bersuka cita, ada juga yang terluka karena pertempuran tersebut. Karena bagaimana pun juga, musuh sesungguhnya bukanlah Wu, melainkan Wei. Namun apa daya, Liu Bei kehilangan kendali, dan menuntut balas atas kematian dua saudaranya. Semenjak itu, hubungan diplomasi antara Wu dan Shu mulai memanas, meski pun kedua belah pihak tidak pernah saling menyerang satu sama lain selepas peristiwa Yi Ling.

Di saat Wu dan Shu bertarung, di utara, Wei sedang membangun kekuatannya kembali, dan berusaha untuk mencari celah di tengah kekacauan ini untuk menjatuhkan kedua musuhnya. Harus ada yang mengalah, harus ada yang memperbaiki persahabatan kedua kerajaan yang sudah rusak ini. Dan karena itulah, mengapa kedua orang itu berada di sini sekarang.

Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Sun Quan, untuk melihat sosok pria itu di pagi hari di dalam istananya. Ditemani oleh wanita yang satu-satunya selain adiknya yang berhasil mengalahkan raja Wu ini dalam pertandingan memanah. Apa yang mereka inginkan?

"Sungguh sebuah kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan, _Master _Zhuge Liang!" Sun Quan membuka percakapan. "Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena membuat anda menunggu terlalu lama."

Zhuge Liang menggeleng, kemudian memberi hormat. "Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf, _Master _Sun Quan. Seharusnya saya yang meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu tidur anda."

"Tidak ada salahnya bila aku bangun lebih awal," Sun Quan menatap Zhuge Liang lekat-lekat, kemudian berpaling ke sosok yang duduk di belakangnya. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Fan."

Wanita bernama Cao Fan itu tersenyum lembut, lalu mengangguk. "Sebetulnya sebulan yang lalu kita bertemu, hanya saja kondisinya sangat tidak menyenangkan."

"Ah, sebulan yang lalu," Sun Quan menunduk. "Mungkin akan terdengar aneh, namun saya turut berbela sungkawa atas kematian Liu Bei. China sudah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat hebat. Perlu anda ketahui, _Master _Zhuge Liang, bahwa Wu tidak pernah berniat untuk merengut nyawa Liu Bei. Yang kami inginkan hanyalah Jing kembali menjadi milik kami. Sebab bagaimana pun juga, Jing pada awalnya milik Wu. Katakanlah, selama ini Wu meminjamkan daratan Jing kepada Shu karena kalian tidak memiliki wilayah kalian sendiri."

"Saya mengerti, _Lord _Sun Quan. Dan karena itulah, mengapa saya kemari," Zhuge Liang meletakkan sebuah kertas putih di atas meja kecil yang berada di hadapannya. Ada cap kerajaan Shu di kertas tersebut. "Rasa anda bisa menebak alasan saya datang kemari?" Zhuge Liang bertanya.

"Ya. Namun saya bingung, kenapa harus anda sendiri yang datang ke sini, _Master _Zhuge Liang? Kenapa tidak mengirimkan orang lan saja untuk membicarakan.."

"Untuk meluruskan masalah ini, adalah yang terbaik bila saya sendiri yang langsung menghadap anda, _Master _Sun Quan. Ini adalah masalah yang serius, menyangkut masa depan kerajaan Shu dan Wu, bahkan seluruh China."

Padahal Sun Quan ingin langsung menerima tawaran perdamaian yang diajukan oleh Zhuge Liang, namun bawahannya tidak setuju, dan langsung menghujani Zhuge Liang dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan menuntut untuk mendapatkan jaminan bahwa Shu tidak akan menyerang Wu lagi, dan bersama-sama akan mengalahkan Wei.

"Akhirnya pertemuan itu selesai juga," Cao Fan merenggangkan tangannya ke atas. Duduk diam selama tujuh jam benar-benar membuat tubuhnya kaku.

Sun Quan tertawa pelan. "Aku minta maaf atas kelakukan bawahanku. Sebetulnya aku tadi ingin langsung menerima tawaran perdamaian anda, _Master _Zhuge Liang, tetapi mereka..."

"Itu hal yang normal, _Master _Sun Quan. Saya malah akan heran bila tidak ada yang berusaha menghentikan niat anda tersebut, dan menguji saya terlebih dahulu."

"Hari sudah semakin siang, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang terlebih dahulu?" Ajak Sun Quan.

"Terima kasih untuk tawaran anda, _Master _Sun Quan." Zhuge Liang membungkuk serendah mungkin. "Namun saya harus menolaknya, sebab masih ada yang harus saya lakukan sebelum kembali ke Shu."

"Apa itu?"

"Saya ingin memberikan surat dari _Lord _Liu Bei kepada adik anda, Putri Sun Shang Xiang."

Sun Quan menatap lurus ke arah Zhuge Liang, wajahnya terlihat kaku. "Surat apa?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Sebelum _Lord _Liu Bei menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, beliau memberikan surat ini, dan memerintahkan saya untuk memberikannya kepada adik anda."

"Ada sesuatu yang harus..."

"Biar saya yang mengantarkan mereka ke kamar _Lady _Shang Xiang," terdengar suara yang familiar dari belakang.

"Zong!" Pekik Cao Fan bahagia.

"Hah, aku tidak mengira kalau aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu secepat ini," Cao Zong tersenyum. "Apa kabar, adikku?"

Sun Quan memperhatikan pria tersebut berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. "Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu barusan? Apa kau yakin kalau Shang Xiang..."

Cao Zong menepuk pundak Sun Quan. "Serahkan semuanya kepadaku. Dan lagipula, _Master _Zhuge Liang memiliki kunci untuk membuat Shang Xiang seperti dulu lagi."

Awalnya dia ragu, tapi pada akhirnya Sun Quan mengizinkan Cao Zong untuk pergi mengantar Zhuge Liang beserta adiknya ke kamar Sun Shang Xiang.

"Bagaimana kabar Shang Xiang?" Cao Fan bertanya ketika mereka bertiga tengah menelusuri lorong menuju kamar Shang Xiang. Setelah kembali dari Yi Ling, kamar Shang Xiang pindah ke belakang, dekat dengan halaman.

"Sangat buruk," jawb Cao Zong pelan. "Dia sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak keluar untuk makan atau minum."

"Saya harap setelah membaca surat ini, _Lady _Shang Xiang akan kembali seperti sedia kala."

"Kami semua berharap seperti itu," Cao Zong berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna merah. "Ini kamarnya. Apa anda ingin masuk dan bertemu dengan Shang Xiang?"

Cao Fan mengambil kertas tersebut dari tangan Zhuge Liang. "Lebih baik aku saja yang mengantarkan surat ini," ditatapnya Cao Zong. "Zong, bagaimana kalau kau menemani _Lord _Zhuge Liang ke ruang makan? Aku yakin Quan akan senang bisa makan siang bersama dengan _Lord _Zhuge Liang."

Kedua pria saling bertatapan, hingga akhirnya Zhuge Liang mengangguk. Sebelum memberikan surat tersebut ia berpesan kepada Cao Fan, "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, aku yakin kalian punya banyak hal yang ingin diceritakan."

"Terima kasih, _Lord _Zhuge Liang!" Cao Fan membungkuk. Dengan hati-hati ia mengetuk pintu kamar Shang Xiang. Sebelum pemilik kamar keluar, Cao Zong dan Zhuge Liang sudah pergi.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Zong, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk melamun!" Teriakan Xiahou Yuan menyadarkan Cao Zong.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di Han Zong, kota yang sangat penting bagi rencana Cao Cao untuk menyerang Shu. Bila Han Zong sampai jatuh ke tangan musuh, tidak, Cao Cao tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Oleh sebab itu dia mengirim seluruh pasukan terbaiknya untuk melindungi kota ini.

"Maafkan saya, _Master _Xiahou Yuan," Cao Zong membungkuk, "Saya.."

Sebuah anak panah melesat, hampir mengenai pipi Cao Zong. Targetnya ternyata prajurit Shu yang akan menyerang Cao Zong dari belakang, anak panah itu tertancap tepat di keningnya. "Tetap fokus, Cao Zong! Jangan biarkan musuh berhasil menyerangmu!"

Sudah sepuluh jam pertempuran berlangsung, namun kedua belah pihak belum menunjukkan tanda menyerah. Shu, yang dipimpin oleh Huang Zong membiarkan Wei untuk menyerang sesuai dengan perintah Xiahou Yuan. Kedua perwira yang memiliki keahlian dalam panahan itu sama-sama ingin menunjukkan kehebatan mereka.

"_Master _Xiahou Yuan, apakah tidak lebih baik bila kita menunggu pasukan _Lord _Cao Cao untuk tiba terlebih dahulu?" Cao Zong menatap lurus ke arah medan pertempuran yang sudah dipenuhi oleh mayat para prajurit dari kedua belah pihak.

"Cao Cao mempercayakan kota ini kepadaku, aku tidak akan membuatnya kecewa dengan menunggunya untuk datang menyelamatkanku," Xiahou Yuan menepuk pundak Cao Zong, "dan, dia itu ayahmu. Berhentilah memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Lord _Cao Cao."

Raut wajah Xiahou Yuan tiba-tiba berubah, "Dia ada di sini. Berhati-hati, Cao Zong!"

Cao Zong memegang erat senjatanya, menajamkan pendengaran serta penglihatannya. Waktu tiba-tiba seperti berhenti hingga bunyi panah melesat yang disusul dentingan besi menggema, kemudian ditutup dengan erangan panjang dari Cao Zong. Dia tadi berhasil menangkis satu anak panah, namun ternyata musuh menyerangnya menggunakan dua anak panah.

"Sial! Cao Zong, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Xiahou Yuan mendekat ke Cao Zong.

"Di sana!" Teriak Cao Zong sambil menunjuk ke arah barat.

"Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi, _old man_!"Dengan cepat Xiahou Yuan melepaskan tiga anak panah sekaligus.

Huang Zong keluar dari persembunyiannya, sebuah anak panah tertancap di kaki kirinya. "Hah, kau boleh juga!"

"Menyerah, atau kalian akan menyesali hari dimana kalian tidak melakukannya!" Perintah sebuah suara dari belakang Cao Zong dan Xiahou Yuan.

"Suara ini, aku kenal... Fan..."

"Bagus kalau kau masih mengingatku, Cao Zong." Cao Fan berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah Huang Zong. Dia tengah memegang sebuah busur dengan anak panahnya, siap untuk dilepaskan kapan saja.

"Seharusnya racun di panah itu sudah bereaksi," Huang Zong menarik anak panah dari kakinya. "Tapi kenapa belum muncul gejalanya?"

"Racun? Racun menyedihkan buatan kalian, tidak akan mempan kepadaku!" Dengan satu tarikan Cao Zong berhasil menarik keluar anak panah dari pundaknya. "Darah dibalas dengan darah, panah dibalas dengan panah!" Seusai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Cao Zong mengambil busur yang ia bawa, kemudian melepaskan anak panah itu, tepat mengenai perut Huang Zong.

"_Master _Huang Zong!" Ditengah kepanikan, Cao Fan membalas serangan kakaknya, dan berhasil menyerang Xiahou Yuan, tepat dijantungnya.

"Tidak, _Master _Xiahou Yuan!"

Disaat perhatian Cao Zong tertuju kepada Xiahou Yuan yang sudah roboh, Cao Fan memapah tubuh Huang Zong dan pergi meninggalkan musuh mereka.

"_Master _Xiahou Yuan...," Cao Zong terjatuh ke tanah. Ia tidak bisa bergerak dan perlahan mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Nampaknya racun tersebut sudah bereaksi.


	5. Chapter 5

_Original Chara milik KOEI sepenuhny_

* * *

"Sebuah kerhormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda, _Lord _Liu Bei!" Cao Zong memberi hormat.

"Begitu juga dengan saya, _Master _Cao Zong. Adik anda sering bercerita mengenai anda," Liu Bei balas memberi hormat kepada Cao Zong.

"Kakak!"

Liu Bei tersenyum ketika mendengar suara tersebut. "Ah, itu dia!"

Dengan satu loncatan Cao Fan mendarat dipelukan Cao Zong. Pipi pria itu memerah dan ia mulai panik. "Hei-hei, yang benar saja, kita berada di tempat umum sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Toh dia adikmu. Kau masih belum berubah, Fan," seorang wanita muncul dari balik Cao Zong.

"Shang Xiang!" Cao Fan tambah bersemangat. Sekarang ia sudah memeluk adik dari Sun Quan tersebut.

"Ah, anda pasti Putri Sun Shang Xiang. Suatu kerhormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda," Liu Bei memberi hormat.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal dengan saya, _Lord _Liu Bei."

"Hei sebentar," Cao Fan melepaskan pelukannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Apa kau kabur lagi dari istana? Apa yang akan terjadi nanti kalau Quan tahu..."

Shang Xiang tertawa. "Tenang. Dia tidak akan marah, dan kalau pun iya, ketiga pria ini akan melindungiku! Sebab aku berhasil mengalahkan mereka," diliriknya pria yang dimaksud. Yaitu Zhuge Liang, Zhou Yu, dan tentu saja Cao Zong. Wajah ketiganya memerah.

"Waow, kau berhasil mengalahkan tiga jenderal sekaligus! Dan bahkan kau tidak terluka..."

"Ah-ah," Shang Xiang mengibaskan tangannya memberi tanda bahwa ada yang salah dari ucapan Cao Fan. "Aku tidak bertarung melawan mereka. Tapi kami mengadakan lomba balap kura-kura."

"Ku, kura-kura...?" Cao Fan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya, dan kura-kura milikku yang menang!"

"Padahal aku sudah mengatakan kepada Shang Xiang, kalau perlombaan balap kura-kura itu aneh," celetuk Cao Zong.

"Kalau aku menantang kalian balap kuda, sudah jelas aku yang menang!" Shang Xiang mengangguk-angguk. "Aku hanya ingin memberi kesempatan kalian untuk menang."

Zhou Yu tertawa pelan sementara Zhuge Liang tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun dan sibuk menggerakan kipasnya ke arah yang tidak menentu.

"Nah, nah, saya yakin anda semua lelah setelah perjalanan panjang. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam dan beristirahat?" Liu Bei mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya untuk masuk.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Selama makan malam Cao Fan sibuk memperkenalkan Shang Xiang dan kakaknya kepada perwira Shu. Mulai dari Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, hingga ke Zhou Cang. Shang Xiang awalnya kikuk, namun begitu melihat Xing Cai dan ditemani oleh Cao Fan, dengan mudah ia langsung membaur dengan perwira lainnya.

Dan pada saat itu juga, Liu Bei tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Sun Shang Xiang. Zhou Yu tidak berkata apa-apa, begitu juga dengan Zhuge Liang yang entah sejak kapan mulai terlibat dalam percakapan yang dimulai oleh Zhang Fei. Namun ada satu pria yang terus mengawasi Liu Bei. Pengawal pribadi Shang Xiang sekaligus kakak dari Cao Fan, Cao Zong sendiri.

"Terima kasih untuk acara makan malamnya _Lord _Liu Bei. Anda seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan hal ini," Zhou Yu berterima kasih kepada Liu Bei setelah malam semakin gelap dan para perwira sudah banyak yang undur diri untuk pergi tidur.

"Paling tidak, ini yang bisa saya berikan sebagai rasa terima kasih kepada anda, Jenderal Zhou Yu," Liu Bei mengangkat cawan araknya. "Semoga dewi kemenangan akan tersenyum kepada pasukan kita besok, dan kita bisa menang melawan Cao Cao."

"Yang Mulia, kami minta maaf, namun kami ingin undur diri." Suara Cao Fan tiba-tiba terdengar. "Hari sudah semakin malam, dan tidak baik bila kami para wanita terjaga hingga selarut ini."

Liu Bei mengangguk. "Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Fan. Dan ah, apakah kau sudah menunjukkan kamar untuk Tuan Putri Sun Shang Xiang?"

"_My Lord_, bukankah saya sudah mengatakannya, tidak perlu formal dengan saya," Shang Xiang menjawab. "Fan sudah menunjukkan kamar untuk saya, dan perlu saya katakan bahwa kamar itu sangat indah. Namun malam ini, saya akan tidur di kamar Cao Fan."

"Eh?"

Sun Shang Xiang tersenyum sambil merangkul Cao Fan. "Bisa dibilang, kami ingin melanjutkan obrolan kami. Masih banyak hal yang ingin kami ceritakan satu sama lain. Oh, dan Xing Cai juga akan bergabung dengan kami."

"Ah, ya, baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam untuk kalian semua."

Ketiga wanita itu membungkuk, lalu undur diri.

"Zong, jangan coba-coba untuk merayu Shang Xiang untuk kabur nanti malam yah!" Cao Fan menyentil kening kakaknya.

"Hei, tidak sopan!" Cao Zong menekan keningnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit. "Siapa yang mau melakukannya?"

"Dan hal itu juga berlaku untukmu, Guan Ping," Cao Fan mengedipkan matanya penuh arti ke arah Guan Ping.

Wajah pria itu memerah, kemudian menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama persis seperti Cao Zong. Sekarang kedua pria itu saling tatap satu sama lain, sementara para wanita keluar sambil tertawa senang.

Setibanya di kamar Cao Fan, Shang Xiang tertawa geli. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu kepada Zong barusan."

Cao Fan melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela kamarnya yang berbatasan dengan halaman belakang, dan langsung menuju ke sungai. "Kamar dekat dengan halaman belakang, tempat yang cocok untuk menikmati sinar rembulan dan tidak ada penjaganya."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Hari sudah semakin gelap, hanya cahaya rembulan yang menjadi penerang di halaman belakang istana. Cao Zong duduk termenung di hamparan rumput hijau yang terkena siraman sinar rembulan.

"Bila anda duduk di sini terlalu lama, anda bisa sakit, _Master _Cao Zong."

"Ah, _Lord _Liu Bei!" Cao Zong dengan tergesa-gesa langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada Liu Bei.

Liu Bei memberi tanda agar Cao Zong mengangkat kepalanya. "Bulan malam ini, sangat indah."

"Ya, sangat," Cao Zong mengikuti arah mata Liu Bei yang sedang menatap bulan punama.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Apa anda tidak bisa tidur?"

Cao Zong beralih menatap Liu Bei. "Ya. Saya, saya memikirkan hari esok."

"Hari esok, tidak perlu dipikirkan, _Master _Cao Zong. Dia juga tidak perlu ditunggu, sebab dia akan datang juga. Yang perlu anda lakukan adalah mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambutnya."

"Ya, anda benar, _Lord _Liu Bei."

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sepi hingga Liu Bei bertanya. "Bolehkah saya mengetahui perasaan anda, _Master _Cao Zong?"

"Perasaan saya? Terhadap apa?"

"Sebagai orang yang menyandang nama Cao, anda pasti memiliki perasaan tersendiri mengenai pertempuran ini, bukan? Bagaimana pun juga..."

"Saya memang seorang Cao, mungkin dalam tubuh saya mengalir darah yang sama seperti yang mengalir dalam tubuh Cao Cao. Tapi," Cao Zong menyipiitkan matanya. "Jiwa dan raga ini sudah menjadi milik Wu. Saya siap bahkan bila harus melawan seluruh orang bernama Cao, bila mereka berusaha menghalangi atau menghancurkan Wu."

Liu Bei tersenyum bahagia. "Anda benar-benar seperti apa yang sering adik anda ceritakan dan banggakan." Ia lalu memberi hormat kepada Cao Zong. "Saya sangat senang bisa bertemu anda."

"Ah, anda terlalu berlebihan _Lord _Liu Bei. Dan juga, saya sangat berterima kasih karena anda sudah mau menerima adik saya, dan menjaganya. Bahkan anda mengizinkan dia untuk pergi ke Wu ketika pemakaman Sun Ce."

"Dia boleh mengabdi kepada saya, namun keluarganya adalah Wu. Dan saya tidak mungkin tega melihat seseorang bersedih atas kematian anggota keluarganya dan tidak mengizinkan dia untuk pergi ke pemakamannya."

"Sekarang saya mengerti kenapa Fan ingin mengabdi kepada anda," ia tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua pria itu, seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Dari balik jendela kamar yang menghadap langsung ke halaman belakang. Setelah puas mengamati kedua pria itu, wanita yang mengenakan gaun berwarna merah itu kembali tidur.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sinar matahari pagi menembus kisi-kisi jendela, dengan berat pria berambut hitam itu membuka matanya. Pundaknya tiba-tiba sakit ketika ia mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, Zong. Kata dokter kau belum sembuh betul," suara tinggi berat dan berwibawa itu menggema di telinga Cao Zong.

Suara ini, aku kenal.. Batin Cao Zong. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya, berusaha memanggil nama orang yang baru saja berbicara kepadanya. "A...ayah..." Cao Zong menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit. Bukan namanya yang keluar, melainkan sebutan baru untuk orang itu.

"Racun tersebut sungguh mematikan, anda beruntung racunnya belum sempat menyebar ke seluruh tubuh anda." Seorang pria tua dengan pakaian warna putih berdiri di belakang Cao Cao yang duduk. "Namun saya menyarankan agar beristirahat lebih lama lagi. Satu atau dua minggu lagi."

"Aku, berapa lam aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

"Sudah dua minggu. Kami kira kau tidak akan berhasil selamat," Cao Cao berdiri. "Kita sudah kehilangan Han Zong juga Xiahou Yuan. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kau fokus untuk menyembuhkan lukamu."

Setelah Cao Cao pergi, Cao Zong menekan pundak kirinya yang dibalut dengan perban. "Jadi kita kehilangan Han Zong sebanyak dua kali. Menyedihkan."

"Jika saya jadi anda, saya tidak akan menekan pundak anda seperti barusan," Hua Tao memperbaiki perban yang membalut pundak Cao Zong.

"Dokter, paling tidak, saya boleh jalan-jalan keluar kan? Badan ini seperti mati rasa, lagi pula aku butuh udara segar."

"Jika ada yang menemani anda, saya akan memberi izin." Jawab Hua Tao tegas.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana bila anda yang menemani saya? Atau anda memiliki kepentingan lain?"

Hua Tao berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, saya akan menemani anda, _Master _Cao Zong. Kondisi anda belum sembuh betul, dan saya yakin, walau pun saya melarang anda untuk keluar, pasti anda akan pergi juga. Lebih baik saya yang menemani anda langsung daripada anda celaka nantinya."

Cao Zong tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih, dokter."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Xu Chang, ibukota kerajaan Wei. Bisa dibilang kota ini cukup maju untuk wilayah Central Plains. Meski pun Wei baru saja kalah dari Shu dan kehilangan Han Zong, nampaknya hal itu tidak begitu berpengaruh terhadap kehidupan masyarakat di kota ini.

"_Master _Cao Zong, apa anda sudah dengar?" Hua Tao membuka percakapan.

"Hum, mendengar apa, dokter?" Cao Zong menatap pria tua yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"_Master _Huang Zong meninggal tidak lama setelah pertempuran di Han Zong. Maka dari itu, bisa anda pikirkan bagaimana paniknya saya ketika mengetahui kalau dalam tubuh anda juga terdapat racun yang sama dengan yang berhasil membunuh Huang Zong?".

Cao Zong tertawa pelan. Tapi aku yakin kalau aku akan baik-baik saja, sebab anda yang merawat saya, dokter Hua Tao." Cao Zong membungkuk. "Saya berhutang nyawa kepada anda."

"Anda berhutang nyawa kepada adik anda, bukan kepada saya."

"Fan?" Cao Zong menatap Hua Tao bingung. "Maksud anda?"

"Ketika pertempuran di Han Zong, saya berada di pihak Shu sebagai dokter pribadi adik anda. Lalu kemudian dia kembali ke markas bersama Huang Zong yang terluka. Ketika saya ingin mengobatinya, adik anda mengatakan kalau Huang Zong akan diurus langsung oleh Zhuge Liang, dan memohon agar saya pergi menolong anda."

Cao Zong tersenyum kecut. "Jadi aku berhutang nyawa kepadanya." Zong kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebuah restoran, perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. "Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan percakapan ini sambil makan siang, dokter?"

"Baiklah, mungkin lebih baik bila saya ikut. Jadi anda tidak akan makan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh anda makan."

"Hei, aku juga punya pantangan makanan?" Cao Zong menepuk keningnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"Racun dalam tubuh anda belum sepenuhnya keluar. Jika anda memakan makanan yang salah, bisa jadi racun itu akan bereaksi."

"Hah, menyebalkan. Ya sudah lah kalau begitu." Cao Zong berjalan dengan lesu menuju ke restoran.

Restoran cukup ramai siang ini, nampaknya restoran ini merupakan salah satu restoran yang cukup terkenal di Xu Chang, bahkan mungkin di seluruh Central Plains. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka, Cao Zong dan Hua Tao kembali berbincang.

"Nah, apa anda bisa menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi selama saya tidak sadarkan diri?"

Hua Tao meletakkan cawannya. "Tadi sudah saya katakan bahwa _Master _Huang Zong telah meninggal. Five Tiger Generals kekurangan orang, dan untuk itu, adik anda menggantikan posisi beliau."

"Hah?" Cao Zong menatap Hua Tao dengan serius. "Apa itu Five Tiger Generals? Dan kenapa Fan?"

"Five Tiger Generals adalah lima jendral yang berkontribusi begitu banyak untuk Shu, para prajurit yang benar-benar kuat namun juga memiliki kecerdasan dan sikap seorang pemimpin dan layak menjadi panutan bagi para perwira lainnya. Mereka yang menjadi Five Tiger Generals adalah mereka yang terpilih. Apa anda sudah lupa? Ketika Liu Bei berhasil merebut Han Zong pertama kali dari Wei dan mengangkat dirinya menjadi raja Han Zong, beliau mengangkat lima jendral bukan?"

Cao Zong memijit-mijit keningnya. "Ah ya, aku ingat. Anggotanya Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao dan Huang Zong."

Hua Tao mengangguk. "Posisi Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei digantikan oleh anaknya, Guan Shao dan Zhang Bao."

"Kenapa bukan Xing Cai yang menggantikan ayahnya?"

"Menurut kabar, _Lady _Xing Cai menjadi pengawal pribadi _Lord _Liu Chan. Oleh sebab itu, _Master _Zhuge Liang tidak memilih Xing Cai untuk menggantikan ayahnya. Sebab, Five General Tiger selalu pergi ke medan perang."

"Dan jika Xing Cai pergi, tidak akan ada yang melindungi Liu Chan."

Hua Tao mengangguk. Percakapan terhenti ketika pesanan mereka tiba.

Ketika sedang menikmati hidangan lezat itu, seseorang membuat masalah di dalam restoran dengan menuduh pelayan restoran menyajikan makanan basi kepadanya. Cao Zong awalnya tidak bergeming karena dia benar-benar lapar, dan hal itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dia. Namun semua berubah ketika pria itu mulai mengganggu pengunjung lain, hingga menggebrak meja Cao Zong.

"Hei kau! Bagaimana mungkin kau mau memakan makanan basi itu? Seharusnya kau menuntut pihak restoran karena memberikanmu hidangan basi!" Tanya pria pengacau yang tertubuh besar.

Cao Zong menelan makanannya seolah makanan itu tidak apa-apa. Dan yah, memang makanan itu masih layak makan. Itu hanya akal-akalan pria bertubuh besar itu saja. "Jangan ganggu aku selagi aku makan," Cao Zong melirik pria itu dengan tajam.

"Hah, apa katamu? Padahal aku sedang berusaha untuk menolongmu agar kau tidak keracunan makanan! Tapi itu jawabanmu!" Pria itu langsung mengacak-acak makanan yang ada di atas meja Cao Zong.

Cao Zong mematahkan sumpit yang ia pegang. "Kau, apa ibumu tidak pernah mengajari untuk tidak membuang-buang makanan seperti itu?" Suaranya terdengar marah.

"Heh, bocah kecil sepertimu memangnya bisa apa? Kau pikir kau bisa menang melawanku?"

"_Master _Cao Zong, anda belum sembuh. Jangan cari masalah dulu." Hua Tao memperingatkan Cao Zong.

"Tenang, Hua Tao. Mahluk macam ini bukan masalah untukku," Cao Zong berdiri kemudian menyentuh pundak pria itu. "Kita selesaikan masalah ini di luar, aku tidak mau menganggu pengunjung yang lainnya."

Seketika itu kerumunan langsung berpindah ke luar restoran. Hua Tao meminta maaf kepada pemilik restoran karena Cao Zong sudah membuat masalah. Namun si pemilik restoran malah balik berterima kasih dan meminta maaf karena telah membuat Cao Zong masuk ke dalam masalah seperti ini.

"Hei bocah, kalau kau mau berlutut kepadaku, mungkin aku akan mengampunimu." Pria besar itu tertawa sambil memaikan sebuah tombak.

Cao Zong mengendus geli. "Jangan banyak omong! Cepat serang aku. Atau aku yang akan menyerangmu terlebih dahulu!"

"Dasar bocah sombong!" Lawan Cao Zong langsung menyerang dengan mengayunkan tombaknya. Tapi nampaknya dia tidak pernah menggunakan tombak, sehingga serangannya tidak bergitu berarti. Hanya kuat saja.

"Hah, apa hanya segitu kemampuanmu?" Cibir Cao Zong setelah berhasil menghindar. "Zhen bahkan bisa melakukannya lebih baik daripada kau!"

Dengan sigap Cao Zong berlari, lalu melakukan _jump kick _tepat ke wajah lawannya hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

"Payah. Hanya besar mulut saja." Cao Zong membersihkan debu dari bajunya.

Sementara itu para penonton sedang saling berbisik. "Zhen...apa yang dia maksud adalah Cao Zhen? Anaknya _Lord _Cao Cao?"

"Hah, siapa?"

"Cao Zhen. Adik laki-laki _Lord _Cao Pi. Dia sangat suka dengan puisi, bahkan sering memenangkan beberapa perlombaan puisi."

"Kalau pria itu memanggil _Lord _Cao Zhen dengan nama pemberiannya, apa itu artinya..."

"Dia _Lord _Cao Zong! Anak angkat _Lord _Cao Cao!"

Desas desus di kerumunan semakin mereka sadar siapa pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"_Lord _Cao Zong! Kemana saja anda? _Lord _Cao Cao mencari anda daritadi!" Suara Zhang Liao terdengar diantara suara kerumunan.

"Ah, _Master _Zhang Liao. Tepat waktu." Cao Zong terlihat senang. "Tolong urus pria ini, dan bawa dokter Hua Tao ke istana. Aku masih punya urusan." Selesai mengatakan hal itu, Cao Zong langsung berlari ke arah kerumunan, nampaknya dia mengejar seseorang.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Keluar! Aku tahu kalau kau bersembunyi di sini!" Perintah Cao Zong setelah berhasil mengejar seseorang sampai ke tepi danau.

Seseorang dengan pakaian prajurit kelas rendah keluar dari balik pohon. "Hah, kau lumayan juga. Nampaknya kau masih sehebat dulu."

"Kau juga, Sun Shang Xiang. Seandainya kau tidak bersuara di kerumunan barusan, mungkin aku tidak akan mengenalimu." Cao Zong mendekati sosok itu, lalu membuka helm yang ia kenakan hingga rambut panjangnya terlihat. "Rambutmu sudah panjang lagi. Aku kira kau tidak suka dengan rambut panjang karena membuatmu susah bergerak."

"Oh, jadi kau masih ingat dengan ucapanku waktu itu?" Shang Xiang mengibaskan rambut panjangnya.

"Sekarang katakan Shang Xiang, kenapa kau memanggil namaku barusan? Padahal bisa saja kau membunuhku dari jarak yang cukup dekat tadi. Aku yakin kau membawa panah kan?"

Shang Xiang tersenyum. "Aku memang ingin membunuhmu, namun tidak dengan cara licik dan kotor seperti itu. Aku ingin melakukannya secara terang-terangan. Sama sepertimu, yang mengkhianati Wu didepan mataku!"

Disaat Sun Shang Xiang ingin mengambil sebilah pisau, Cao Zong memeluknya lalu tangannya menghentikan gerakan tangan Shang Xiang yang ingin mencabut pisau dari belakang. "Jangan. Kalau kau melakukannya sekarang, para penjaga akan menangkapmu."

Cao Zong menunjuk ke arah mereka datang barusan dengan dagunya. Terlihat beberapa penjaga sedang hilir mudik.

"Padahal aku ke sini untuk membunuhmu, kenapa kau malah menolongku?" Bisik Shang Xiang.

"Tidak. Aku yakin bukan itu alasanmu yang sesungguhnya ke sini. Katakan apa alasanmu yang sesungguhnya, Shang Xiang."

Shang Xiang merapatkan tubuhnya. "Apa kau sudah lupa dengan janjimu kepadaku dulu?"

"Janji? Janji yang mana?"

"Ah ya, bodohnya aku," Shang Xiang berkata lirih. "Kau sudah membuat terlalu banyak janji kepadaku. Tentu saja kau lupa janji yang mana yang aku maksud."

"_Lord _Cao Zong! Anda dimana?" Suara Hua Tao menggema.

"Lepaskan aku, Zong." Pinta Shang Xiang.

Sebelum Shang Xiang pergi, ia sempat melirik ke belakang. "Apa kau benar-benar sudah lupa dengan janjimu, Zong?"

Shang Xiang kembali mengenakan atribut penyamarannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Cao Zong.

"Aku..." Cao Zong menunduk.

"Ada apa, _Lord _Cao Zong?" Tanya Hua Tao yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Cao Zong.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi, dokter." Cao Zong menepuk punggung Hua Tao. "Hei, aku masih lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan lagi?"

_Aku tidak mungkin melupakan janjiku, Shang Xiang..._

* * *

_ide buat bikin lomba kura-kura itu diambil dari film red cliff...entah kenapa kayany lucu juga kalau mereka lomba balap kura-kura,wkwkwk XD...mohon reviewny :)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Hari sudah semakin malam, namun Cao Fan belum keluar dari kamar Shang Xiang. Sun Quan nampak sedikit gelisah, sementara Zhuge Liang tidak kehilangan ketenangannya dan menikmati makan malam. Disampingnya Cao Zong tidak menunjukkan emosi atau gerakan berarti dan ikut menyantap ikan yang ia tangkap tadi sore dan diolah menjadi ikan bakar kesukaannya.

"Maaf, kami terlambat." Terdengar suara dua perempuan bersamaan. Raut wajah Sun Quan langsung berubah ketika mendengarnya.

Semua mata para perwira Wu tertuju kepada sumber suara, tidak ketinggalan Zhuge Liang dan Cao Zong. Dan mereka mendapatkan sosok Cao Fan berdiri bersama dengan Sun Shang Xiang yang malam ini mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah. Suasana ruang makan langsung berubah, para perwira bahagia melihat Sun Shang Xiang sudah bisa keluar dari kesedihannya.

Shang Xiang memberi hormat sesaat kepada para perwira Wu, dan menatap Cao Zong. "Zong, bisakah aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

Cao Zong melirik ke arah Sun Quan, satu anggukan diberikan sebagai jawaban. "Ya, tentu saja bisa, Shang Xiang."

Shang Xiang berkata kalau dia tidak ikut makan malam bersama kali ini, karena sudah kenyang memakan masakan Cao Fan yang ia berikan tadi siang dan keluar dari ruang makan terlebih dahulu. "Aku tunggu di halaman belakang, Zong."

Ketika Cao Zong dan adiknya berpapasan, ia menarik lengannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan hingga dia mau keluar dari kamarnya?"

Cao Fan tersenyum. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Surat dari _Lord _Liu Bei yang melakukannya."

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan isi surat itu."

"Nanti kau juga tahu," Cao Fan tersenyum sambil melepaskan tangan kakaknya. "Lebih baik cepat kau temui Shang Xiang, jangan biarkan dia menunggu lebih lama lagi."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Shang Xiang berdiri di bawah pohon besar, malam ini bulan tidak bersinar begitu terang karena tertutup awan.

"Ada apa, Shang Xiang?" Tanya Cao Zong begitu ia sampai di dekat Shang Xiang.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia memberikan sebuah surat, yang langsung dikenali oleh Cao Zong sebagai surat dari Liu Bei. Dengan bingung dan penerangan ala kadarnya Cao Zong membaca surat tersebut.

_Shang Xiang,_

_Jika kau membaca surat ini, itu artinya kita sudah tidak bersama lagi. Aku harap, penyebab kita berpisah adalah karena kau telah menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari diriku._

_Sebetulnya aku tahu, bahwa kau tidak menyukai perjodohan semacam ini, terlebih lagi yang memiliki unsur politik. Nampaknya aku berhutang budi kepada Cao Fan, sebab dia yang membujukmu untuk menerima rencana kakakmu. Aku, sungguh sangat berhutang budi kepadanya._

_ Aku berpikir kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa menerimaku, dan akan meanggap hubungan kita tidak lebih dari suami-istri yang terikat oleh politik, bukan karena perasaan. Namun dihari itu, ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau sangat bahagia bersamaku, dan memutuskan untuk ikut ke Shu bersamaku, aku sadar, bahwa kau mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hati. Sama seperti diriku yang mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa._

_Apa pun yang terjadi kepadaku, aku harap kau bisa memahaminya, dan walau pun kita sudah tidak bersama lagi, aku ingin kau tetap bahagia, dan melanjutkan hidupmu, serta membantu kakakmu. Sebab aku tidak bisa membayangkan seorang Shang Xiang menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersedih. _

_Aku, aku tidak begitu pandai membuat surat. Seharusnya aku meminta bantuan Zhuge Liang, namun aku ingin kalau surat ini, sungguh-sungguh mewakili perasaanku untukmu. Oleh sebab itu, aku tidak ingin orang lain yang membuat surat ini._

_Aku mencintaimu, Shang Xiang._

_Liu Bei_

Cao Zong menelan ludah setelah membaca surat tersebut, belum sempat ia memberikan komentar, Shang Xiang sudah bicara. "Apa menurutmu, itu hal yang tepat...?"

"Apa maksudmu, Shang Xiang?"

"Aku, melanjutkan hidupku. Sementara Liu Bei..."

"Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu, Shang Xiang. Dengan begitu, Liu Bei juga akan tetap hidup. Di hatimu, dalam idealismenya, dan impiannya yang masih membara." Cao Zong tersenyum sambil mengembalikan surat tersebut. "Jangan menyerah, Shang Xiang."

"Maukah kau menolongku? Menemaniku?"

"Tidak perlu kau tanya, tentu saja aku mau."

Sun Shang Xiang tersenyum, senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Senyum yang hampir menghilang dan tidak pernah Cao Zong lihat lagi. "Terima kasih, Cao Zong."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada perwira Wei yang suka melamun," suara seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunan Cao Zong.

"Ah," Cao Zong terhenyak, kemudian melihat pemilik suara tersebut. Seorang wanita menggunakan gaun berwarna biru dengan motif bunga dan pusaran air, rambutnya seperti biasa, diikat ke belakang. Wajah putihnya terlihat sedikit kelelahan pagi ini. "_Lady _Zhen,"

Istri dari Cao Pi itu tersenyum, "Syukurlah, akhirnya kau menyadari keberadaanku."

"Maafkan saya. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk tidak sopan dengan..." Cao Zong menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa memakluminya," Zhen Ji memotong permintaan maaf Cao Zong. "Ayahmu sedang sakit sekarang, jelas saja kalau kau gelisah."

Cao Zong menunduk sedih. Walaupun baru dua tahun dia menjadi anak angkat Cao Cao, namun hubungan keduanya bisa dikatakan cukup dekat. Cao Zong seperti gabungan dari Cao Chong yang berhati lembut dan suka menolong orang kecil yang tidak bersalah, ia memiliki kecerdasan dan ketegasan ayahnya, bahkan ia seorang prajurit yang kuat. Mungkin karena itu muncul desas-desus bahwa ia akan dipilih menjadi penerus Cao Cao, bukan Cao Pi.

"Ayo turun ke bawah, sebentar lagi makan malam akan dihidangkan," _Lady _Zhen berkata pelan.

Cao Zong mengangguk kemudian mempersilahkan Zhen Ji untuk turun terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, rupanya anda di sini, _Lord _Cao Zong!" Sosok Man Chong menghalangi Zhen Ji dan Cao Zong. "Anda dipanggil untuk segera menemui _Lord _Cao Cao di kamarnya."

Cao Zong menatap ke arah Zhen Ji, seolah berkata agar lebih baik dia pergi ke ruang makan terlebih dahulu. "Baiklah, aku ke sana sekarang."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Kamar Cao Cao dijaga dengan ketat, beberapa prajurit terlihat menjaga di sekitar kamarnya. Ketika akan masuk, Cao Zong diperiksa, dan ia harus menyerahkan senjatanya ke penjaga yang ada. Bukan hanya dia saja, tapi semua perwira mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama.

Saat pintu terbuka, terlihat sosok Cao Pi duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Cao Cao yang ditutup dengan kelambu. Seorang pria sedang bercakap-cakap dengan ayah mereka, nampaknya pria itu Hua Tao.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayah, Pi?" Cao Zong membuka percakapan.

Cao Pi menghela nafas. "Dia belum begitu membaik. Dokter Hua Tao telah menyarankan ayah untuk beristirahat total."

"Ah, rupanya anda sudah tiba, _Lord _Cao Zong!" Hua Tao tersenyum setelah selesai memeriksa Cao Cao dan merapihkan barang-barangnya. "_Lord _Cao Pi, ada sesuatu yang ingin saya bahas dengan anda. Bisakah kita keluar sejenak?"

"Ya, tentu saja dokter," Cao Pi menemani Dokter Hua Tao keluar.

"Zong..." Suara lemah Cao Cao memanggil Cao Zong. Meskipun lemah, tapi dalam suara itu masih ada wibawa seorang pemimpin.

Cao Zong duduk di tempat Cao Pi duduk tadi. "Ya, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu, ayah?"

"Nampaknya waktukku di sini, sudah hampir habis..."

"Ayah, jangan bicara seperti itu!"

Cao Cao tertawa lemah. "Bahkan sang _Hero of Chaos _tidak bisa mengelabui kematian. Sungguh menyedihkan."

"Ayah, aku mohon, jangan berkata demikian! Waktumu masih panjang, aku yakin itu..."

"Zong...jika aku mati nanti...aku ingin...kau...yang menggantikanku..."

Cao Zong terkejut bukan main. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar itu nyata? Atau mungkin Cao Cao sedang dilanda sakit yang sangat sehingga ucapannya jadi kacau seperti itu? Memberikan takhta kepada dirinya, seorang anak angkat yang dulunya mengabdi kepada musuh mereka?

"Ayah, tolong jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini. Ini menyangkut masa depan orang banyak, bukan hanya ayah atau aku saja. Ayah tidak bisa memilihku. Apa kata para rakyat nanti bila Ayah memberikan Wei kepadaku? Pi adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi penerus Ayah."

Cao Cao menatap Cao Zong dengan wajah kecewa. "Jika memang itu pilihanmu... Tolong kau jaga baik-baik Pi, dan juga Wei. Aku, mengandalkanmu."

Cao Zong mengangguk. Kemudian Cao Cao menyuruhnya untuk pergi mencari Hua Tao karena ia merasa kepalanya seperti mau terbelah dua.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : Original Chara Belong to KOEI._

* * *

"Kak, aku lapar..." Rengek Cao Fan ketika baru terbangun dari tidur.

Cao Zong memperhatikan seluruh sudut pasar dari gudang beras yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Bukan hanya mereka berdua yang tidur di sana, banyak para tuna wisma yang tidur di sini. Walaupun pasukan patroli sering mengusir mereka, hal itu tidak berhasil.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan mencari roti untukmu," Cao Zong melepaskan selimutnya dan memakaikannya kepada Cao Fan agar adik kecilnya tidak kedinginan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Cao Fan menahan kakaknya. Tangan kecilnya memegang erat pergelangan Cao Zong.

Sang kakak kebingungan. Tempat ini memang berbahaya, terutama untuk anak kecil yang sendirian, apalagi anak perempuan. Tapi bila Cao Zong mengajak Cao Fan untuk mencari makan, dia takut adiknya akan tertangkap karena dia tidak bisa berlari secepat kakaknya. Dan bila Cao Fan tertangkap, nasibnya akan sama saja bila ia tetap di tempat ini dan menunggu Zong kembali. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajakmu. Tapi kau harus menunggu jauh dariku, agar kau bisa lari duluan bila aku tertangkap."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau terpisah darimu." Genggaman Fan makin erat, dan dia sekeras mungkin menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

Cao Zong menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ayo berdiri. Lipat selimutnya. Kau bisa membawanya kan?"

Cao Fan tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Dibantu kakaknya, selimut usang dan bolong itu sudah terlipat. Dan mereka berdua berlajan keluar.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Di dekat kedai makan yang dipenuhi oleh pria-pria berwajah mengerikan ada toko roti yang baru dibuka. Pemiliknya merupakan sahabat dari _prefect _terdahulu di Chang Sha. Namun beliau sangat korup, sehingga posisinya sekarang diganti oleh Sun Jian, yang dikenal sebagai _Tiger of Jiang Dong_. Jadi sekarang toko ini merupakan targetempuk dari para pencuri, dari yang mencuri hanya untuk bertahan hidup, hingga mereka yang ingin memperkaya diri.

Cao Zong sudah beberapa hari ini memperhatikan toko roti itu, berusaha mempelajari penjaga-penjaganya, kapan saat mereka lengah, kapan saat toko sangat ramai. Dan sekarang waktunya untuk beraksi.

Sambil menggandeng adiknya, Cao Zong mempertajam semua panca indera miliknya, dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Toko sudah memasuki jam ramai sekarang. Kelebihan Cao Zong adalah tubuh kecilnya tertutup oleh pengunjung yang kebanyakan bertubuh tambun, kerugiannya adalah Cao Zong belum cukup tinggi untuk bisa meraih roti yang dijajakan. Jadi dia harus membuat kekacauan di dalam toko, sangat kacau sampai-sampai roti akan berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Fan, berikan aku salah satu selimut." Kata Cao Zong sembari membimbing adiknya ke sudut toko roti.

Sebelum Cao Fan bertanya, dia memperhatikan kakaknya, dia membawa sebuah kayu yang sudah dilumiri menggunakan minyak. Dan melihat ada sebuah tungku yang berfungsi untuk memanggang roti, kemudian beralih ke tempat roti diletakkan, dan berakhir di pintu masuk yang berukuran agak kecil, mengingat banyaknya pengunjung yang bertubuh besar, toko ini hanya memiliki satu pintu, tidak ada pintu khusus karyawan.

"Aku mengerti apa yang ingin kakak lakukan, tapi bagaimana kita bisa kabur dari sini? Pintu pasti akan dipenuhi oleh para pengunjung yang ingin menyelamatkan diri."

Cao Zong tersenyum, kemudian mengelus kepala Cao Fan. "Kau memang pintar, adikku. Kita akan kabur, dari sana," ditunjuknya sebuah lubang yang cukup untuk anak kecil melewatinya. "Dua hari yang lalu aku mendapat info kalau toko ini dulunya tempat para penjahat menyembunyikan anak kecil yang akan mereka jual. Jadi, beberapa dari mereka yang mencoba untuk kabur berusaha menjebol dinding tempat ini. Sebetulnya dinding ini dari awal memang sudah rapuh, jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuk mereka menjebolnya."

"Kau sudah mengamati semuanya, kak." Puji Cao Fan sebelum memberikan selimut yang biasa ia pakai kepada kakaknya.

Dengan susah payah Cao Zong menyobek sebagian dari selimut itu, dan mengembalikan sisanya kepada Fan. Kemudian dia melemparnya ke sudut tempat diletakkannya sebuah guci berukuran besar. Disaat para pekerja sedang sibuk melayani pembeli, Zong mendekatkan kayu yang ia bawa ke tungku, dengan cepat api langsung menjalar ke kayu. Dengan satu lemparan, dia berhasil mendaratkan kayu tepat di atas selimut. Api mulai menghanguskan selimut tersebut.

"Kebakaran, ada kebakaran!" Teriak salah satu pengunjung.

Seketika itu juga pengunjung mulai panik, mereka berdesak-desakan untuk keluar dari toko. Dan secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa roti, baik yang sudah mereka beli, atau yang masih belum terjual.

Cao Fan membentangkan selimut yang tinggal setengah itu untuk menjadi wadah roti, sementara Cao Zong sudah mulai mengambil roti yang berjatuhan. Setelah dirasa roti yang mereka ambil sudah cukup, Cao Zong menyuruh adiknya untuk keluar terlebih dahulu. Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia melihat roti yang berhasil diambil. Itu artinya mereka tidak akan kelaparan selama seminggu ini.

"Harus aku akui, kalau idemu sangat cemerlang, hany saja agak berbahaya. Bukan begitu, Co Zong?" Suara seorang anak kecil terdengar dari belakang.

Dengan cepat Cao Zong memutar tubuhnya dan melindungi adiknya. "Kau, siapa?"

"Namaku Sun Ce, anak dari Sun Jian." Jawab anak laki-laki yang sama.

"Aku Sun Quan, anak kedua dari Sun Jian," Sun Quan yang berdiri dibelakang Sun Ce tersenyum.

"Namaku Sun Shang Xiang, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Shang Xiang," seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri di antara Sun Ce dan satu anak laki-laki yang belum memperkenalkan dirinya. "Salam kenal, Zong, dan tentunya juga kepadamu, Cao Fan."

"Kalian! Bagaimana kalian tahu namaku dan adikku?!" Cao Zong bertanya was-was.

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang pandai mengamati sesuatu dan mengumpulkan informasi," Ce menatap anak laki-laki yang berambut panjang. "Kenalkan, dia adalah..."

"Namaku Zhou You," dia memperkenalkan diri. "Apa kau tidak menyadariku? Dua minggu ini aku terus mengikutimu."

"Ya, aku sering merasakan sebuah kehadiran. Tapi waktu itu aku tidak berpikir akan seperti ini..." Cao Zong menggeleng. "Lalu, apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Sun Ce mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo ikut dengan kami. Bersama, kita akan membantu ayahku."

"Aku tidak peduli! Dia ayahmu, bukan ayahku! Apa peduliku!" Teriak Cao Zong sambil memeluk Cao Fan.

"Memang. Tapi kami bisa menawarkan sebuah rumah. Kau boleh tinggal bersama kami, dan setelah kau cukup dewasa, kau bebas memilih apakah kau ingin mengabdi kepada ayahku atau pergi."

"Mencurigakan. Kenapa kalian begitu baik kepada kami? Apa yang kalian inginkan dari kami?"

"Kami hanya ingin menolongmu, itu saja. Apa ada yang salah? Kami sudah cukup lama memperhatikanmu. Kau memang pencuri, tapi kau mencuri hanya demi bertahan hidup. Aku bahkan tahu, berapa jumlah buah yang kau curi selama seminggu ini."

Cao Zong mengeritkan kening. "Apa kau ingin aku bekerja untuk membayar semua makanan yang aku curi?"

"Jangan konyol!" Kata Shang Xiang yang sedari tadi berdiam diri. "Kami ingin menolongmu, hanya karena kami memang ingin menolongmu! Apa itu salah? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan adikmu? Setiap malam harus tidur di jalan?! Kakak macam apa kau ini!?"

"Shang Xiang..." Sun Quan menepuk pundak adiknya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau... ingin sebuah rumah, Fan?" Tanya Cao Zong pelan.

"Ya, kak. Tapi aku ingin kau juga berada di rumah itu. Aku tidak keberatan bila tiap malam harus tidur di jalan, selama aku bersamamu, aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja."

Cao Zong tersenyum sedih, kemudian memeluk adiknya. "Maafkan kakak, karena tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Kakak bodoh," Cao Fan balas memeluk Cao Zong. "Kau, sungguh menyebalkan dan bodoh!"

"Sun Ce, aku terima tawaranmu. Tapi seperti yang kau katakan tadi, baik aku dan adikku, bebas memilih untuk pergi atau mengabdi kepada ayahmu bila kami sudah dewasa nanti." Cao Zong menatap Sun Ce dengan tajam.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku pasti akan memegang ucapanku."

"Selamat datang di keluarga Sun, Cao Zong, Cao Fan," ucap Shang Xiang.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Lord _ Cao Zong!" Suara Hua Tao menyadarkan Cao Zong dari lamunannya.

"Ah, maaf. Ada apa, dokter?"

Hua Tao menghela nafas. "Sudah banyak perwira Wei yang mengeluhkan kebiasaan melamun anda. Anda harus menguranginya, _Lord _Cao Zong."

"Aku rasa aku berhak untuk melamun sekarang, Hua Tao."

Hua Tao menghela nafas. "Memang. Kematian ayah anda memang menyakitkan, namun bukan berarti anda harus bersedih terus."

Sudah seminggu semenjak kematian Cao Cao. Para perwira Wei masih berkabung, bahkan musuh-musuh Wei tidak menyerang dan memanfaatkan kondisi ini. Dan sekarang, Cao Pi adalah pemimpin mereka.

"Anda tahu, anda bisa..."

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi, Hua Tao." Cao Zong berdiri dari bangku yang terbuat dari batu tersebut. "Hanya Cao Pi yang berhak untuk memimpin Wei, bukan aku. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya kepada anda?"

Hua Tao menghela nafas. "Saya mengerti akan hal itu, namun..."

"Aku jadi penasaran, dokter," Cao Zong mendekati Hua Tao. "Kenapa anda begitu memikirkan masalah ini? Anda hanyalah seorang dokter, bukan penasihat kerajaan."

"Ya, saya memang seorang dokter. Dokter yang peduli dengan siapa yang menjadi pemimpin di negara tempat ia tinggal. Sebab dia tidak mau memiliki pemimpin yang haus darah dan kekuasaan."

"Dan anda pikir kalau saya bukan orang seperti itu?"

"Saya sudah hidup di dunia ini lebih lama dari anda, _Lord _Cao Zong. Anda mungkin pandai, namun anda masih kurang pengalaman. Baik yang anda alami sendiri atau dari cerita orang lain." Hua Tao tersenyum puas.

"Paling tidak Pi melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita semua."

"Oh, dengan memaksa Sang Kaisar untuk turun dar tahta dan menggantikan posisinya?" Hua Tao meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Saya heran, itu terbaik untuk siapa? Anda, Pi, atau Wei?"

Cao Zong kembali duduk di tempat semula, dan menyesali kegagalan untuk menghentikan Cao Pi ketika ia berniat untuk menggantikan posisi Sang Kaisar.

"_Dinasti Han sudah hancur dari hari dimana Zhang Jiao melakukan pemberontakan! Bahkan mungkin sebelum itu. Dinasti Han dipimpin oleh para pejabat korup, dia sudah mati bahkan sebelum kita menyadarinya! Dan apakah perlu aku ingatkan, kalau kau bukan anggota keluarga Cao? Mungkin kau memiliki nama keluarga yang sama, namun tidak berarti kau bagian dari kami!_" Itulah alasan yang digunakan Cao Pi untuk melawan Cao Zong.

"Maafkan saya bila saya terlalu lancang, namun rasanya, Wei sudah mulai kehilangan simpati." Hua Tao berbisik. "_Lord _Cao Cao tidak pernah memaksa Kaisar untuk turun dan menggantikannya, sebab ia tahu, bahwa di luar sana masih banyak orang yang menganggap bahwa Dinasti Han masih ada, hanya saja tidak sejaya dulu. _Lord _Cao Cao memang ingin menyatukan seluruh daratan China, dan dia cukup sadar, cara yang paling mudah untuk melakukannya adalah dengan menggunakan nama Kaisar."

Cao Zong tidak berkata apa-apa selama memandangi wajah Hua Tao yang mulai basah karena keringat. Udara siang ini memang sangat panas dan terik.

_Apakah ini artinya, ucapan orang itu akan terbukti...?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Huaaa, senangny ada yang baca fic ini ,. Makasih untuk review-ny, saia jadi semangat lagi untuk ngelanjutin fic ini._

_ shouta-warrior : Maaf kalau AT-ny membingungkan. Soalny sempat ada flashback yang waktu mau saia bikin feel-ny hilang, jadi tak mundurin satu chap. Eh mulai kesini jadi tambah ngaco flashback-ny, wkwkw  
_

_ mary: Cao Pi entah kenapa emang lebih cocok jadi chara jahat (loh?). Soalny dy punya aura yang cocok untuk itu, sama seperti ayahny. Dan untuk keluarga Cao yang cewe, saia kurang tau apa asliny ada atau engga. Chara Cao cewe di sini itu OC punya saia ^^;;...  
_

_Karakter original sepenuhny milik __KOEI._  


* * *

"Ayah, apa maksudmu?!" Sun Shang Xiang melangkah masuk ke ruang utama kastil Chang Sha. "Kau tahu aku sangat ingin pergi ke..."

"Maaf, Shang Xiang," Sun Jian menghentikan protes anaknya. "Tapi aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk keluar malam ini, meskipun kau sangat ingin pergi ke festival itu."

"Aku bisa menjaga diri! Kapan kau akan percaya kepada anakmu sendiri?!" Teriak Shang Xiang dengan lantang. Tidak mendapat reaksi apa-apa dari ayahnya, ia langsung pergi dari ruang utama.

"Dia tidak mengerti, kondisi kota sekarang sedang tidak aman," bisik Sun Jian disela desahan nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa anda tidak menjelaskannya kepada Putri Shang Xiang? Aku yakin dia pasti bisa mengerti." Ucap Cao Zong yang duduk disebelah Huang Gai.

"Shang Xiang pasti akan tetap pergi walau dia sudah tahu hal itu berbahaya. Dia ingin membuktikan kepada orang lain, kalau dia kuat seperti kakaknya. Tapi dia salah, tidak ada yang perlu dibuktikan, sebab dalam nadinya mengalir darah keluarga Sun. Itu merupakan bukti yang kuat."

"Tapi terkadang, seseorang memang perlu membuktikan dirinya sendiri, Yang Mulai. Bukan karena dia ingin diakui oleh orang lain, tapi karena dia ingin mengetahui kekuatannya sendiri."

Sun Jian menatap Cao Zong kecil yang sedang memberi hormat karena merasa ucapannya terlalu lancang. "Aku rasa kau ada benarnya, tapi tetap, aku tidak ingin putriku terluka."

"Jika ayahnya sendiri tidak percaya dengan anaknya, bagaimana anda mengharapkan kalau anak anda bisa menjadi sehebat anda?!" Seru Cao Fan yang sedari tadi berdiam diri. Tidak lama kemudian dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut, membuat semuanya bingung.

Cao Zong setelah meminta maaf segera menyusul adiknya.

Sun Jian menghela nafas. "Dan selama ini aku berpikir kalau memerintah sebuah pasukan sudah sulit, ternyata ada yang lebih sulit lagi, menjadi seorang ayah bagi dua gadis remaja yang sedang menuju kedewasaan."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Bulan sedang penuh malam ini, dia tampak indah dilangit malam. Sekarang sudah masuk ke musim gugur, makin malam cuacanya semakin dingin.

Kastil Chang Sha terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa pasukan patroli terlihat. Kebun belakang seperti biasa, tidak terjaga. Nampak seseorang berdiri di dekat jendela kamar, dengan perlahan dia membuka jendelanya, lalu loncat ke bawah tanpa alat bantu apa pun. Sebuah tepuk tangan terdengar.

"Kau memang hebat, Shang Xiang. Bisa turun dari lantai dua tanpa bantuan alat apa pun," puji orang yang tadi bertepuk tangan.

Shang Xiang memutar tubuhnya dan melihat sosok yang sedang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan. "Tentu saja aku hebat! Apa mau mu, Zong? Apa kau akan memaksaku untuk kembali ke kamar?"

"Tidak, meski itu adalah ide awalnya," Cao Zong berjalan mendekati cahaya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendirian. Oleh sebab itu, aku akan menemanimu malam ini. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi jangan menggangguku nanti!"

"Aku kira kau mau ke festival? Untuk apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Sudah, ayo cepat!" Shang Xiang berjalan meninggalkan Cao Zong.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Festival malam ini sangat meriah, sebagaimana seharusnya sebuah festival. Tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran Shang Xiang dan Cao Zong diantara lautan manusia itu, maka Cao Zong merasa kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan mereka bisa kembali ke kastil sebelum hari bertambah gelap.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ayah melarangku untuk pergi ke festival ini." Gumam Shang Xiang sambil memakan kue berbentuk bola yang baru saja ia beli.

"Dibalik kemeriahan festival ini, bersembunyi kejahatan yang selalu siap untuk menerkam mangsanya. Karena itu beliau melarangmu ke sini malam-malam."

"Bagaimana cara kau dan Fan bisa selamat selama ini?" Shang Xiang melirik Cao Zong.

"Kami bersembunyi," Czo Zong menunduk. "hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk bisa selamat. Sebab aku belum kuat. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup melindungi diri sendiri, bagaimana nasib adikku nanti?"

"Fan sangat beruntung memiliki sebaga seorang kakak." Puj Shang Xiang.

Yang dipuji hanya bisa tersenyum.

Ketika mereka berdua melewati sebuah gang kecil dan gelap, Shang Xiang mendengar sebuah suara erangan kesakitan, berlanjut dengan suara sebuah benda menghantam dinding.

"Apa itu?"

Cao Zong langsung berdiri di depan Shang Xiang. "Mundur."

Suara Langkah kaki semakin mendekat, jumlahnya lebih dari dua. Kira-kira ada enam, ah sepuluh! Itu artinya ada lima orang.

"Heee, apa ini? Pasangan yang sudah bosan hidup?" Orang pertama yang keluar dari gang menatap Cao Zong dan Shang Xiang dengan tatapan merendahkan. Tubuhnya tidak begitu besar, tapi tidak kecil juga.

"Hei, gadisnya lumayan cantik! Bagaimana kalau kita bawa pulang!" Seru sosok kedua yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari yang pertama.

"Lalu pacarnya?" Sosok ketiga muncul, tubuhnya kira-kira sama dengan Cao Zong, hanya saja dia lebih kurus dan tidak begitu berotot. "Masa mau kita bawa pulang juga?"

"BUNUH dia, tentu saja! Apa lagi jawabannya!" Perintah sosok keempat. Tubuhnya sangat pendek, dan begitu tambun. Sampai-sampai dia kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Dan orang terakhir keluar. Tubuhnya tinggi besar, dan lebih berotot daripada Cao Zong. Diwajahnya ada luka gores dari pelipis mata hingga ke bibirnya. "Tapi jangan lupa, ambil semua uang yang dia miliki. Dan kita akan membuat gadis itu untuk mencari uang untuk kita."

"Cih, dalam mimpi kalian!" Shang Xiang langsung berlari.

"Shang Xiang, jangan!"

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi pria pertama, ditambah sebuah tendangan memutar. Pria kedua terkena hantaman didagu dari bawah, dengan sekali pukul dia langsung tumbang. Shang Xiang menunduk untuk menghindari serangan pria ketiga, lalu menyikut perutnya hingga ia terpental jauh. Untuk pria keempat, Shang Xiang segera berlari ke belakangnya, kemudian menotok syarafnya, seketika itu juga dia pingsan.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit empat pria sudah tumbang, Shang Xiang berdiri dalam diam sambil terus mengatur nafasnya yang masih kacau karena kelelahan.

"Wah, wah! Untuk seorang perempuan, kau sangat hebat!" Puji pria terakhir yang masih berdiri. "Aku tertarik kepadamu. Bagaimana, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku? Dengan kekuatan kita berdua, kita bisa mengalahkan siapa pun yang menghalangi kita!"

"Dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis kecil, yang benar saja..." Pria pertama dan ketiga berusaha bangkit. "Tidak terimaaaa!"

"Kalian mau mati yah?" Shang Xiang mempersiapkan kuda-kuda.

Melihat pria pertama yang mengambil sebilah pisau dari balik bajunya membuat Cao Zong beraksi. Dengan satu hentakan ke tanah dia sudah loncat ke atas, lalu melakukan tendangan berputar untuk menyerang pria pertama. Shang Xiang berusaha menghindari semua serangan bertubi-tubi dari pria ketiga, dengan kordinasi yang baik, Shang Xiang dan Cao Zong menghantam pria itu bersamaan, kaki Shang Xiang mendarat diperutnya sementara tinju Cao Zong dipipi pria itu.

"Kalian berdua sangat hebat!" Pria kelima bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. "Belum pernah ada yang berhasil mengalahkan mereka berempat! Waow, kalian jago! Tapi..." Dia melemaskan semua otot tubuhnya. "Bersiap untuk kalah."

"Maaf, tapi itu kata-kata ku!" Shang Xiang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, kemudian dia menggunakan tembok sebagai pijakan untuk meloncat dan menendang kepala pria itu. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa, Shang Xiang yakin kalau dia sudah memindahkan seluruh berat tubuhnya ke kaki sebelumnya. "Ke, kenapa..."

Dia tertawa. "Apakah ini serangan terbaikmu? Au, geli," dengan satu tangan dia menepis kaki Shang Xiang, membuat gadis berambut pendek itu terpelanting.

"Kau!" Sekarang giliran Cao Zong yang menyerang. Semua tinju dan tendangan tidak berarti bagi pria itu. Semua bagian tubuh sudah hampir terkena serangan, tapi dia masih berdiri tegap. Bahkan dia belum sempat menyerang. Dalam keputus asaan, Cao Zong memejamkan matanya. "Maaf, tapi benar-benar tidak punya cara lain." Lalu ia menendang selangkangan pria itu.

Ia menjerit kesakitan hingga terjatuh sambil memegang selangkangannya. Dengan cepat Cao Zong berdiri lalu memapah Shang Xiang keluar dari gang sebelum mereka ditemukan pasukan patroli.

Setelah cukup jauh Cao Zong melepaskan rangkulannya, membiarkan Shang Xiang bersandar di kayu jembatan berwarna merah itu. Semenit kemudian Shang Xiang tertawa.

"Sehebat apa pun seorang pria, dia tetap punya kelemahan!"

Cao Zong ikut tertawa. "Tapi sungguh, itu cara yang tidak begitu terhormat untuk menang. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak tahu cara mengalahkannya selain begitu."

Shang Xiang berhenti tertawa, kemudian berjalan menuju ke tengah jembatan diikuti oleh Cao Zong.

"Kau tadi sangat hebat, Shang Xiang. Berhasil mengalahkan empat pria hanya dalam semenit!" Puji Cao Zong.

"Kau mau tahu, kenapa aku bisa sehebat itu?"

"Karena kau memang hebat."

Shang Xiang berhenti berjalan lalu menatap Cao Zong. "Karena kau ada di sana. Bila kau ada di dekatku, aku merasa aku bisa melakukan apa pun, tidak takut terhadap apa pun." Pipi Shang Xiang memerah. "Terima kasih."

"Eh, ah...ummm..." Cao Zong hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk pipi saking gugupnya, matanya tidak berani melihat sosok Shang Xiang yang semakin mendekat. Hingga tanpa disadarinya, wajah mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat.

Baru kali ini Cao Zong melihat wajah Shang Xiang dalam jarak sepuluh senti, dagunya yang lonjong, matanya yang bersahaja, hidungnya yang mancung, dan...bibirnya yang tipis. Tanpa disadari, Cao Zong sudah mengecup bbir tersebut dengan lembut.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Suara indah permainan sebuah _flute _membuyarkan lamunan Cao Zong.

"Bagaimana permainanku, semakin membaik bukan, Zong?" Tanya seorang wanita yang duduk dihadapan Cao Zong.

Setengah sadar Cao Zong menyentuh bibirnya, masih hangat. Seolah apa yang terjadi barusan bukan hanya sekedar lamunan belaka.

"Hei, kau tidak sedang membayangkan yang aneh-aneh, bukan?!" Hardik wanita itu.

"Ah, maafkan saya, _Lady _Zhen. Permainan _flute _anda sangat indah tentu saja." Puji Cao Zong.

_Lady _Zhen tersenyum. "Aku percaya jika kau yang mengatakan. Dipuji oleh Zhuge Liang dan mendiang _Lord _Cao Cao sebagai salah satu pria dengan keahlian bermusik yang sangat baik."

"Mereka berdua, terlalu berlebihan," Cao Zong memberi hormat.

"Atau kau yang terlalu merendahkan diri?" _Lady _Zhen menatap ke arah danau, "Rui, jangan bermain terlalu jauh."

Sudah genap dua bulan sekarang semenjak kematian Cao Cao dan sebulan semenjak Cao Pi melengserkan Kaisar, Wei semakin sibuk membangun kekuatan untuk memenuhi target mereka di bawah pemimpin baru. Mengalahkan Shu dan Wu dalam waktu bersamaan. Beberapa orang yakin kalau hal itu akan sia-sia, seorang Cao Cao saja tidak mampu mengalahkan salah satu diantara mereka, bagaimana dengan Cao Pi? Mereka yang berani mengatakan hal itu langsung dihukum oleh Kaisar, tapi semua sia-sia. Penilaian itu sudah melekat dibenak banyak orang, terlebih lagi dengan aksi ekstrem yang dilakukan Cao Pi untuk menutup mulut mereka yang menyebarkan pemikiran itu.

Belakangan _Lady _Zhen lebih sering terlihat ditemani oleh Cao Zong dibandingkan menemani suaminya. Tapi tentunya hal ini terjadi bukan karena sebuah perasaan atau apa pun itu, tetapi kesibukan Cao Pi. Hanya saja bagi beberapa orang yang tidak mengetahui hal itu, menyebarkan gosip tidak menyenangkan di sekitar kastil, dengan hati-hati Cao Zong bertanya. "Maafkan kelancangan saya, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin saya tanyakan."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Apa anda, baik-baik saja?" Nada suara Cao Zong dibuat serendah mungkin, sehingga hanya _Lady _Zhen yang bisa mendengarnya. "Pi memang sibuk mempersiapkan pasukan, namun bukan berarti dia harus melupakan permaisurinya dan..."

"Aku ini, Cao Zong, adalah istri dari seorang Kaisar. Tidak boleh terbakar cemburu kepada seorang selir hanya karena sang Kaisar lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersamanya," _Lady _Zhen menatap Cao Zong dengan wajah serius. "Dari hari aku menjadi istri Cao Pi, aku sudah mengerti akan hal ini, dan memahami tugasku. Atau apakah kau tidak suka menemaniku? Jika memang begitu..." _Lady _Zhen berdiri.

"Tunggu, tolong maafkan kelancangan saya!" Cao Zong ikut berdiri dan tanpa disadari ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan _Lady _Zhen. Dengan panik ia segera melepaskannya. "Maafkan saya!"

Zhen Ji menatap lurus tepat ke manik-manik mata Cao Zong, sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. _Lady _Zhen terkekeh. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau pemalu, Zong. Ah, seandainya aku adalah istrimu, mungkin aku sudah menciummu sekarang."

"_Lady _Zhen!" Seru Cao Zong dengan suara panik.

"Tenang, aku hanya bercanda." _Lady _Zhen tertawa. "Tapi untuk bagian aku ingin menciummu, itu tidak bercanda. Kau pria yang baik, Zong. Sungguh sangat disayangkan kau tidak lahir dalam lingkaran keluarga Cao. Sebab sekarang, keluarga Cao sedang kekurangan seorang pria yang baik hati."

Cao Zong tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Rui, waktunya untuk belajar memanah, ayo kita pergi," _Lady _Zhen memanggil anaknya. "Terima kasih karena sudah mau meluangkan waktumu untuk menemaniku, Cao Zong. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah Zhen Ji dan Cao Rui pergi dari halaman belakang kastil Lou Yang, Cao Zong terduduk lemas di bangku yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Hatinya masih berdebar dengan kencang. Sama seperti saat ia bersama dengan Shang Xiang.

* * *

_From the author's desk : Semoga deskripsi action saia gak membingungkan T^T..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Semua karakter original adalah milik KOEI sepenuhny**  
_

* * *

"Yang paling penting adalah keluarga," kata Sun Jian. Hari ini ia mengajak keluarga dan beberapa perwira Wu untuk pergi memancing di sebuah sungai. Beberapa anaknya tengah bermain di sungai, sementara Cao Zong tengah mengipas-ngipas api berada di dekat Sun Jian yang duduk di atas sebuah batu besar.

Cao Zong melayangkan pandangannya ke istri Sun Jian yang ikut bermain di sungai. "Anda berdua, pasangan yang sangat bahagia dan serasi."

Sun Jian tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk pujianmu, Zong. Jika kau besar nanti, ingat baik-baik, keluarga adalah yang terpenting dari segalanya. Apalah arti kekuasaan dan kekuatan jika kau tidak punya pasangan untuk diajak berbagi? Keluarga untuk kau lindungi? Semua, akan terasa hampa."

"Ya, saya akan mengingat hal itu."

"Tapi kalau kau, aku yakin, keluargamu akan sangat bahagia dan makmur." Sun Jian menepuk punggung Cao Zong berkali-kali. "Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, siapa wanita beruntung yang akan menjadi istirmu?"

Sejurus kemudian pipi Cao Zong bersemu merah, tawa Sun Jian pecah melihat pipi anak angkatnya memeraha seperti semangka.

"Zong, aku dapat ikan besar!" Teriak Shang Xiang sembari memamerkan ikan berukuran besar yang berhasil ia tangkap.

Sun Jian menatap anak perempuannya, lalu beralih ke Cao Zong. "Nampaknya aku tahu siapa wanita beruntung itu."

"_Lo, Lord _Sun Jian!" Teriak Cao Zong kaget. Biasanya Cao Zong memanggil Sun Jian dengan sebutan ayah, jika tidak, itu artinya dia sedang sangat terkejut atau marah.

Sun Jian menepuk pundak Cao Zong sekali lagi. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa aman jika mengetahui bahwa Shang Xiang akan menikah dengan pria sepertimu, Zong. Aku yakin kalian akan bahagia." Tatapan Sun Jian lurus ke depan, menatap anaknya yang masih sibuk mencari ikan. "Aku berharap, bisa melihat pernikahan kalian..."

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Shang Xiang yang entah dari kapan sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Ah, tadi Zong..."

"TIDAK!" Dengan cepat Cao Zong memotong kalimat Sun Jian. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Mana ikanmu, biar aku bakar."

Sun Jian tersenyum geli, kemudian meninggalkan Cao Zong berdua dengan anak perempuannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan ayah?" Bisik Shang Xiang.

Cao Zong menggeleng berkali-kali dengan cepat. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Apa dia membicarakan masalah waktu kita kabur ke festival itu lagi?"

"Tidak, beliau sudah tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu lagi."

Sun Shang Xiang bernafas lega. "Syukur lah, aku kira dia masih marah."

Rasanya tidak mungkin Sun Jian bisa marah terlalu lama dengan anak-anaknya. Lagi pula, Shang Xiang dan Cao Zong sudah menerima hukuman mereka, dan mereka sudah menyesali perbuatannya. Jadi, untuk apa diperpanjang lagi?

"Zong, usiamu sudah hampir 15..." Shang Xiang berhenti bicara, menatap Cao Zong yang sibuk membalik-balik ikan. "Apa kau akan pergi?"

Yang ditanya jadi teringat dengan perjanjiannya dengan Sun Ce dulu. Jika dia dan adiknya sudah berusia 15 tahun, mereka bebas untuk memilih apakah mereka akan tetap tinggal di sini atau pergi. Cao Fan sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk pergi dan mengabdi kepada Liu Bei. Sebetulnya alasan piknik hari ini adalah untuk membujuk Cao Fan agar tetap di Wu (ini ide Ce tentunya.), tapi nampaknya bujukan ini tidak akan berguna. Sedangkan sang kakak masih belum memilih jalan hidupnya.

"Aku, aku belum tahu..."

"Apa kau akan pergi dengan Fan?"

Cao Zong menatap adiknya yang duduk di atas dahan pohon yang berdiri kokoh di pinggir sungai. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu... Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Fan mau pergi dari sini. Apa itu artinya dia tidak kerasan bersama yang lain?"

Shang Xiang tertawa. "Harusnya kau bertanya seperti itu ke adikmu, bukan ke aku. Tapi, jika kau memang ingin pergi, tidak apa," ditatapnya wajah Cao Zong lekat-lekat. "hanya saja, aku berharap, kita tidak akan pernah berjumpa sebagai musuh di sebuah pertempuran nanti."

"Ya, aku harap juga begitu..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Kau tetap mau pergi dari Wu, Fan?" Tanya Cao Zong setelah mereka kembali ke kastil.

"Ya, aku mau pergi." Jawab Cao Fan tanpa menatap kakaknya. "Apa kakak tidak mau pergi?"

"Untuk apa kau pergi, Fan? Apa kau tidak suka berada dalam keluarga Sun?" Cao Zong balik bertanya.

"Aku suka, kak. Tolong, jangan berkata seolah aku tidak tahu terima kasih kepada keluarga Sun!" Cao Fan meninggikan suaranya. "Diluar sana, ada orang yang ingin menghancurkan keluarga Sun. Dan seseorang harus ada yang menghentikan mereka."

"Kau bisa melakukan bersama dengan Wu! Untuk apa kau pergi mengabdi kepada Liu Bei segala?!"

Cao Fan menggeleng, kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan kakaknya. "Kedamaian, hanya _Lord _Liu Bei yang bisa mewujudkannya. Sementara Wu, mereka yang bisa menjaga perdamaian ini. Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti hal ini, kak?"

"Aku tidak mengerti logikamu, Fan!" Cao Zong melepaskan tangannya dari tangan adiknya. "Terserah kau kalau kau ingin pergi. Aku akan tetap di Wu. Semoga saja, kita tidak akan bertemu sebagai musuh nanti."

"Maaf, jika aku mengecewakanmu." Cao Fan berkata lirih.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengecewakanku, tapi kau menghancurkan hatiku. Dan juga hati satu-satunya keluarga yang kita miliki." Cao Zong keluar dari kamar adiknya. "Aku kira yang paling penting untukmu adalah keluarga, Fan!"

"Justru karena itu, aku harus keluar dari Wu. Agar aku bisa melindunginya dari luar."

Tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari kakaknya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Tiupan angin yang tiba-tiba membuat lamunan Cao Zong buyar. Dirinya masih menunggu _Lady _Zhen di kebun belakang istana. Biasanya saat matahari sudah mulai meninggi wanita yang selalu membawa _flute _itu sudah muncul dengan senyum sumringahnya dan meminta Cao Zong untuk mendengarkan permainannya sambil menemani anaknya bermain di taman sebelum memulai pelajaran memanahnya. Tapi dia belum nampak juga, padahal sekarang matahari sudah berdiri tegak di atas langit.

Apa jangan-jangan Cao Pi marah kepada istirnya karena rutinitas ini? Cao Zong mulai panik sendiri, takut _Lady _Zhen harus menanggung akibatnya sendirian, sementara dirinya duduk manis di kebun. Selang beberapa menit, belum ada sosok Zhen Ji dimana-mana, akhirnya Cao Zong memutuskan untuk pergi dan mencari wanita itu.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sosk Li Dan datang menghampirinya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "_Master _Cao Zong! Saya sudah berkeliling kemana-mana untuk mencari anda!"

"Ada apa?"

"_Lady _Zhen! Dia...dia bunuh diri di kamarnya!"

Jantung Cao Zong seperti berhenti detik itu juga ketika mendengar pernyataan dari mulut Li Dan. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke kamar Zhen Ji yang terletak di lantai dua. Kerumunan orang terlihat di depan pintu masuknya, nafas Cao Zong tersengal-sengal, keringat membuat sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Padahal dia sudah terbiasa berlari ke sana kemari dengan jarak yang lebih jauh dari jarak ini, tapi kenapa sekarang dia bisa berkeringat begitu banyak?

"Minggir!" Teriak Cao Zong. Teriakannya berhasil membuat banyak orang menyingkir dari depan pintu masuk.

Dengan perasaan gundah gulana Cao Zong berjalan masuk, langkahnya terasa berat, seolah dia sedang membawa beban di pundaknya. Tulang-tulang di tubuhnya seolah remuk, tubuhnya langsung lesu, matanya memanas, hatinya seperti disayat sebilah pisau, ditusuk, dan dihantam dengan sebuah _capalut_ ketika melihat sosok wanita yang dibalut gaun tidur berwarna biru tua itu tergeletak di kasur dan bersimbah darah, sebuah pedang tertelak di sampingnya, penuh dengan darah. Cao Zong yang sudah berdiri di dekat kasur Zhen Ji langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dan bertumpu di atas lulutnya.

"Zhen... Kau, bercanda kan...?" Tangan gemetar Cao Zong menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Zhen Ji. "Aku mohon, bangun... Aku, aku berjanji akan mendengarkan permainan _flute_-mu setiap saat. Aku...aku tidak akan melamun lagi bila sedang bersamamu... Aku tidak...aku tidak akan menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi... Karena itu, Zhen...aku mohon, bangun... Demi Rui... Anakmu..." Cao Zong mengecup punggung tangan Zhne Ji bertubi-tubi, tapi tetap tidak ada reaksi. Wajah Zhen Ji terlihat begitu cantik dan sangat damai.

Cao Rui yang juga berada di dalam kamar ibunya hanya bisa berdiri dan menangis tertahan, berusaha keras agar suara tangisnya tidak menjadi-jadi. Kedua tangannya terkepal di samping. Ingusnya meleleh.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara Cao Pi terdengar. Ia sudah berdiri di belakang sosok Cao Zong. Dengan gerakan tangan ia menyuruh agar semua orang bubar, setelah tidak ada orang selain dirinya dan selir yang belakangan ini sering terlihat menempel dengan Cao Pi, dia baru bicara lagi. "Oh, Zhen bunuh diri..."

Darah Cao Zong langsung bergejolak begitu mendengar komentar datar dari suami wanita yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. "Kau! Bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu!" Cao Zong mencengkram pundak Cao Pi. "Kau suaminya!"

"Ya, tapi belakangan ini dia sudah sangat menyebalkan. Dia sering mengeluh ini itu. Aku kira dengan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, dia bisa berhenti mengeluh. Ternyata tidak. Aku menyuruhnya untuk bunuh diri, tapi aku tidak menyangka jika dia akan melakukannya." Cao Pi mengucapkan hal itu tanpa beban apa pun.

"KAU! KURANG AJAAAAR!" Cao Zong hendak meninju wajah Kaisar Wei, tetapi sebuah tangan kecil menarik ujung jubahnya.

"Jangan...hentikan...paman Zong..." Kata Cao Rui disela tangisnya.

Dengan berat hati Cao Zong menurunkan tinjunya, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Cao Pi. "Kau, sungguh keterlaluan! Tega-teganya kau menyuruh istrimu sendiri, untuk bunuh diri! Apa masalahmu!"

"Saya rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertengkar, _Lord _Cao Zong." Sima Yi menghentikan pertengkaran saudara ini. "Apa perlu saya ingatkan, jika akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam Yang Mulia, anda bisa dihukum. Meski anda adalah anggota keluarga Cao sekali pun."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Cao Pi. "Sima Yi, tolong urus segala keperluan untuk pemakaman Zhen." Lanjutnya dengan suara dingin.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Sima Yi memberi hormat. Setelah Cao Pi pergi, ia pun keluar dari kamar Zhen Ji.

Cao Zong bersimpuh, memeluk Cao Rui dengan erat. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya, aku rasa..."

"Paman mohon, jika kau sudah dewasa nanti, jangan seperti ayahmu! Cintai istrimu, cintai wanita yang kau pilih untuk menjadi permaisurimu dengan sepenuh hati. Jaga dia selalu!" Cao Zong melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Cao Rui tepat ke manik matanya. "Berjanji kepada paman! Kau harus menjadi pria yang lebih baik dari ayahmu."

"Iya, paman. Aku janji..."

Cao Zong kembali memeluk Cao Rui dengan erat. Bila tadinya hanya Cao Zong yang memeluk Cao Rui dengan erat, sekarang anak itu sudah balik memeluk Cao Zong.

"Aku, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, paman... Aku sangat kesal... Aku..aku rindu ibu..." Tangis Cao Rui akhirnya pecah, ia terisak-isak.

"Kau harus kuat, Rui. Demi ibumu...demi paman..." Cao Zong merapihkan rambut keponakannya. "Berjanji, kau harus kuat mulai dari sekarang, dan harus menjadi pria yang lebih baik dari ayahmu dan paman. Mengerti?"

Cao Rui mengangguk sambil sesenggukan.

Upacara pemakaman Zhen Ji bisa dibilang mewah, tentu saja, dia permaisuri. Jika dia tidak mendapatkan upacara yang layak, pasti Cao Zong akan mengamuk. Dia berdiri di sebelah Cao Rui sambil menggenggam tangan anak kecil itu erat-erat. Tidak akan ada lagi suara permainan _flute _indah yang biasanya menenami Cao Zong melewati harinya, tidak ada lagi sesosok wanita yang tertawa bersamanya, tidak ada lagi istri seorang kaisar yang meminta Cao Zong untuk menemani sang permaisuri menunggu matahari terbenam. Hari-harinya akan berbeda mulai sekarang, sama seperti ketika ia kehilang Cao Cao yang selalu mengajaknya berburu di akhir pekan.

Semua sudah berbeda, tetapi bumi terus berputar. Kekacauan tidak berhenti hanya karena seorang kaisar kehilang permaisurinya, atau seorang anak kehilangan ibunya. Hidup terus berlanjut, meski ada yang berbeda dari hari sebelumnya.

* * *

_Saia dapet ide untuk bikin cerita ini dari fic dengan judul Dignity karya __Fragments of Light_ (makasih banyaaaak) yang mengisahkan sosok Zhen Ji ketika Cao Pi menyuruhnya untuk bunuh diri. Hiks, entah kenapa saia jadi sebel sama Cao Pi T^T, kok dy tega yah nyuruh istriny bunuh diri?  



	10. Chapter 10

_Makasih buat reviewny :). Emang rada sebel sendiri pas tau Cao Pi nyuruh Zhen bunuh diri, hiks. Itu selirny apa banget deh... Kalo baca di Wikiny, katany Cao Pi sempet nyuruh orang buat menghentikan Zhen, tapi telat._

_Karakter original sepenuhny milik KOEI  
_

* * *

Rumah itu sangat besar dan indah, juga terlihat nyaman. Ada dua kolam besar mengapit sebuah jembatan warna merah yang melengkung di atasnya. Di halamannya juga terdapat banyak pepohonan rindang. Rumah itu sendiri bertingkat dua. Enam anak kecil menatap rumah tersebut dengan tatapan takjub dan tidak berkedip sama sekali.

Seorang pria paruh baya berdahem. "Apa ada yang bisa paman bantu, anak-anak?"

"Oh, " Sun Ce memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan sosok seorang pria berpakaian hijau tua dan berjenggot. "Maaf paman, kami hanya melihat-lihat."

"Apa benar rumah ini dijual?" Tanya Cao Fan selanjutnya.

Paman itu mengelus-elus jenggotnya. "Ya, benar. Aku mau menjual rumah ini."

"Paman, tolong jangan jual rumah ini ke orang lain!" Seru Cao Zong. "Aku mohon dengan sangat!"

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" Si Paman menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dua puluh tahun lagi, aku pasti akan membeli rumah ini! Karena itu, aku mohon..."

Paman tadi tertawa kencang, perutnya yang besar bergoyang ke atas dan ke bawah. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu."

"Ayolah pamaaaaan, kami mohon!" Rengek Shang Xiang. "Rumah ini sangat pas dengan rumah impian kami selama ini."

"Apa kita harus meminta ayah untuk membeli rumah ini?" Bisik Sun Quan kepada Zhou Yu.

"Aku rasa jangan. Ayahmu memang bisa langsung membeli rumah ini detik ini juga. Tapi jika seperti itu, kita tidak ada perjuangan sama sekali untuk mendapatkan rumah impian ini. Dan aku rasa, keempat sahabat kita tidak mau itu." Balas Zhou Yu juga sambil berbisik.

Mereka masih belum mau menyerah sebelum mendengar kata 'iya' dari paman itu. Setelah berdebat selama sejam lebih, akhirnya dia mengalah.

"Oh, baiklah! Aku tidak akan menjual rumah ini dan menunggumu selama dua puluh tahun!" Katanya pada akhirnya. "Tapi awas, jangan sampai kau lupa dengan janjimu untuk membeli rumah ini!"

Cao Zong mengangguk pasti. "Aku tidak akan lupa paman!"

"Mungkin aku harus memberi tahu anakku mengenai hal ini. Siapa tahu aku tidak berumur panjang hingga bisa melihat dirimu yang dewasa datang untuk membeli rumah ini."

"Jangan bilang begitu paman," Zhou Yu bicara. "Aku yakin, paman pasti akan berumur panjang. Dan kami berenam akan kembali untuk membeli rumah ini."

"Ya-ya. Tapi itu artinya kalian harus membayar lebih mahal dari harga aslinya."

"Yaaaaaah..." Teriak anak-anak kecewa.

"Paman curang!" Omel Shang Xiang.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau! Aku akan menjual rumah ini sekarang juga!" Paman bertubuh tambun itu membuang muka. "Aku yakin dua puluh tahun dari sekarang kalian sudah sangat kaya raya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan, berbagi dengan orang lain?"

Shang Xiang menatap yang lain. "Bagaimana?"

"Argh, paman itu menyebalkan!" Sun Ce menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Padahal rumah ini sangat indah. Aku bahkan sudah mulai membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan kita nanti di rumah ini, pasti sangat menyenangkan!"

Cao Zong menghela nafas. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau begitu mulai sekarang, kita harus menyisihkan uang untuk membeli rumah ini. Bagaimana, sejutu?"

Kelima anak kecil itu mengangguk serempak.

"Baiklah, paman! Kami setuju untuk membayar lebih! Tapi paman harus janji untuk tidak menjual rumah ini!" Seru Cao Zong.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Shang Xiang terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat. Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut dia memimpikan kejadian dua puluh tahun silam itu. Janji yang dibuat saat mereka berenam masih kecil dan masih bersahabat. Terkadang Shang Xiang suka tertawa miris jika mengingatnya kembali. Yang masih hidup sekarang dirinya, kakaknya, Cao Zong dan Cao Fan. Tapi Zong dan Fan rasanya tidak mungkin masih mengingat janji itu. Dan kalau pun iya, mereka sudah tidak berada di Wu lagi. Terutama Cao Zong, dia sudah bukan bagian dari Wu lagi.

Beberapa kali melihat mimpi itu, Shang Xiang jadi merindukan Chang Sha. Tempat ia tumbuh besar bersama keluarganya. Meskipun sekarang dia tinggal di tanah kelahiran ayahnya, Chang Sha memiliki arti tersendiri bagi dirinya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi berkunjung ke Chang Sha, selain ingin mengobati rasa rindu, dia juga ingin melihat apakah rumah itu sudah terjual atau si paman memegang janjinya untuk menunggu Cao Zong datang dan membeli rumah itu.

"Aku tidak apa pergi sendiri, kak!" Protes Shang Xiang saat Sun Quan menyuruh salah satu perwira Wu untuk menemani adiknya pergi.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak mengambil resiko..."

"Saya bisa menemaninya, Yang Mulia." Lu Xun bersuka rela mengambil tugas untuk menemani Sun Shang Xiang pergi ke Chang Sha.

Sun Quan melirik seorang pria yang sedang memegang kipas duduk di sebelah Lu Xun. "Tapi bagaimana dengan _Master _Zhuge Liang?"

"Saya tidak keberatan untuk ikut dengan _Master _Lu Xun." Jawab Zhuge Liang. "Lagipula saya memang sudah cukup lama ingin pergi ke Chang Sha. Dan juga, diskusi mengenai pertempuran terakhir melawan Wei bisa kami diskusikan sepanjang perjalanan, atau ketika tiba di Chang Sha nanti."

Maksud kunjungan Zhuge Liang kali ini adalah untuk membahas strategi untuk menghadapi Wei di – yang diharapkan – pertempuran terakhir. Karena itu Zhuge Liang ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, agar Wei berhasil dikalahkan. Dan kedamaian kembali menyelimuti China setelah perang berkepanjangan.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Anda akan absen sangat lama dari Shu jika anda juga ikut pergi ke Chang Sha?"

"Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Cao Fan, Guan Shao dan Xing Cai bisa mengatasi keabsenan saya untuk waktu agak lama." Lima Jenderal yang baru disebut Zhuge Liang adalah Five General Tiger yang baru. Xing Cai baru diangkat menggantikan _Master _Ma Chao yang meninggal beberapa waktu silam.

"Baiklah,"Sun Quan menyerah. "Ling Tong. Tolong temani mereka."

Ling Tong memberi hormat dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Ujar Shang Xiang bahagia.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pergi ke Chang Sha, Shang Xiang? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan rumah impian kita berenam waktu kecil dulu?"

"Ah, rumah yang berada di dekat danau kecil itu?" Sun Quan mengeritkan keningnya. "Aku ingat, meski hanya samar-samar. Apa kau pikir rumah itu belum dijual oleh pemiliknya?"

"Karena itu aku ingin ke sana untuk memastikan. Sekarang sudah dua puluh tahun semenjak waktu itu."

"Dan jika kau sudah tahu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada." Shang Xiang menggeleng polos. "Aku hanya ingin melihat rumah itu. Apakah masih sama seperti yang dulu atau sudah berubah. Dan juga, aku ingin melihat apakah paman itu menetapi janji atau tidak. Dan apakah..." dia berhenti sejenak. "Zong, ingat dengan janjinya..." Lanjutnya.

"Shang Xiang..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kak. Aku, aku bisa memahai Cao Zong, rasanya. Mungkin, dari dulu dia sangat ingin pergi ke Wei. Tetapi karena waktu itu Fan pergi ke Shu, dia tidak tega meninggalkan kita. Dan terus mengabdi hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi mengabdi ke Wei. Kau tahu kan, bagaimana sifat Zong?

"Tapi Shang Xiang..."

"Aku mohon kak, hentikan." Potong Shang Xiang. "Semenjak Zong berkhianat, aku sangat membencinya. Sekarang, aku ingin memaafkannya, paling tidak berusaha untuk memaafkannya. Dan begitulah caraku untuk memaafkannya, dengan berpikir seperti itu. Jadi aku mohon, jangan rusak itu." Bisiknya lirih.

Sun Quan menghela nafas. "Baiklah, jika memang itu mau mu. Hati-hati dijalan. Dan, salam untuk paman itu juga kau bertemu dengannya."

"Tentu saja!"

"Dan kau harus menginap di istana Chang Sha!" Tambah Sun Quan. Mengingat adiknya suka pergi sendiri entah kemana, paling tidak Sun Quan ingin tahu dimana adiknya tinggal ketika berada di Chang Sha nanti.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Perjalan menuju Chang Sha sangat menyenangkan dan penuh canda tawa. Padahal mereka sering dihadang oleh bandit. Tetapi hal itu tidak menurunkan semangat mereka, terutama Shang Xiang. Hal itu malah membuatnya tambah bahagia karena bisa menghajar orang-orang yang selalu mengancam ketentraman di wilayah kekuasaan kakaknya.

"Sungguh perjalanan yang sangat menyenangkan." Kata Zhuge Liang begitu mereka tiba di pintu gerbang kota Chang Sha.

_Iya juga. Kapan terakhir kali aku pergi seperti ini? Ah, tentu saja. Sebelum dia berkhianat. Biasanya Zong yang menemaniku. _"Ya, aku sudah lama tidak berpergian seperti ini." Sahut Shang Xiang dengan bahagia.

"Biasanya anda pergi dengan Cao Zong kan, Tuan Puteri?" Tanya Lu Xun ketika turun dari kudanya. Ketika ia menyadari kalau dia baru saja menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat tabu, dia segera menutup mulutnya lalu membungkuk untuk minta maaf. "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia!"

Shang Xiang tertawa. Memang, sebelum ini, mengucapkan nama Cao Zong dihadapan Shang Xiang adalah sesuatu yang tabu. "Tidak apa, Lu Xun. Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku sedang berusaha untuk memaafkannya. Jadi kau sudah boleh mengucapkan atau bertanya mengenai dirinya dihadapanku."

"Fan sering bercerita mengenai masa kecil anda dulu." Zhuge Liang tidak membuang-buang kesempatan ini untuk membantu Shang Xiang melupakan kebenciannya kepada Cao Zong. "Katanya anda berdua sangat dekat."

Shang Xiang tertawa pelan. "Ya, hanya dia satu-satunya perwira Wu yang berhasil mengalahkanku dalam lomba berkuda. Aku juga latihan memanah darinya."

Zhuge Liang tersenyum penuh arti. "Itu memang dekat, _Lady _Shang Xiang. Tetapi, dekat yang saya maksud disini adalah antara seorang pria dengan wanita."

Pipi Shang Xiang memerah, ia malu karena salah mengartikan pertanyaan Zhuge Liang. "Eh, eh...? Apa maksud anda?"

"Hanya dia satu-satunya pria yang sangat dekat dengan anda, sebagai seorang sahabat. Bukan sebagai perwira Wu dengan anak pemimpinnya. Jadi saya pikir bahwa anda..."

Shang Xiang tertawa gugup. "Ah, eh, engg, ummm... Tent, tentu saja tidak! Ah maksudku, kami memang dekat. Tapi sebagai seorang sahabat. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih."

"Apa anda yakin? Bagaimana dengan perasaan Cao Zong sendiri?"

"Aku..." Shang Xiang menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu... Aku saja tidak tahu dan mengerti perasaanku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengerti perasaannya? Ketika _Lord _Liu Bei melamarku, dia adalah orang pertama yang aku beri tahu. Tapi reaksinya biasa saja, dia tidak terlihat marah, tapi juga tidak terlihat senang..."

"Nah, itu dia!" Seru Ling Tong yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan. "Aku rasa dia mencintai anda, Yang Mulia."

Warna merah sudah menjalar hingga ke daun telinga Shang Xiang. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu, Ling Tong?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Ketika seorang pria mendengar langsung dari wanita yang ia cintai bahwa dirinya dilamar oleh pria lain dengan wajah bahagia, tentu saja dia marah! Tetapi karena kalian tidak saling mengetahui perasaan kalian satu sama lain, jadi Cao Zong hanya bisa marah dalam hati. Dan cara menunjukkannya adalah dengan bersikap biasa-biasa saja ketika mendengar berita itu!"

"Pengalaman yah?" Ledek Lu Xun dengan wajah mengejek.

Ling Tong yang masih berada di atas kudanya langsung menendang pundak Lu Xun dengan kesal. Sementara yang ditendang hanya mengomel-ngomel, membuat Ling Tong tertawa puas.

_Bisa jadi... Maksudnya, apakah dia mau aku cium dua kali jika dia tidak suka kepadaku? Apa jangan-jangan sebetulnya dia marah karena aku cium, tapi dia tidak berbuat apa-apa karena... Tunggu! _Wajah Shang Xiang menegang. _Kami sudah berciuman sebanyak dua kali! Padahal, hubungan kami... Hubungan kami ini, apa... Argh, aku paraaaaah! Mencium seorang pria seenaknya saja!_ Lutut Shang Xiang langsung lemas, dengan susah payah dia bersandar dikudanya.

"Yang Mulia, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lu Xun panik karena melihat wajah Shang Xiang yang merah dan tubuhnya yang lemah.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Apa anda yakin tidak ingin ke istana dulu untuk beristirahat?" Tanya Lu Xun hati-hati.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Lagipula aku ingin melihat rumah itu secepat mungkin." Jawab Shang Xiang sambil menuntun kuda warna putihnya itu.

"Tapi anda terlihat sangat pucat tadi."

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Lu Xun." Shang Xiang tersenyum kepada Lu Xun yang berjalan disebelahnya. _Sebetulnya aku tidak bisa memberi tahu yang lain kalau penyebab aku pucat itu karena aku baru ingat kalau aku sudah berciuman dengan Cao Zong dua kali!_

"Apa ini rumahnya?" Ling Tong bertanya.

Shang Xiang menatap rumah yang ada dihadapannya. Sama! Memang ini rumahnya. "Iya! Ini rumahnya!"

"Wah, ada pengunjung." Suara serak seorang pria terdengar dari dalam rumah. Ketika ia keluar untuk menyambut tamu tak diundang itu, Shang Xiang terlihat kecewa. Apa ini artinya paman itu sudah menjual rumah ini? Batin Shang Xiang.

"Um, maaf, apa rumah ini sudah dijual?" Tanya Shang Xiang.

"Ah, baru saja laku!" Pria tua itu menjawab sembari mengelus-elus jenggotnya. "Anak kecil itu benar-benar kembali setelah dua puluh tahun!" Ia tertawa serak. "Aku kira dia sudah lupa dengan janjinya. Aku sempat frustasi juga karena dia tak kunjung datang. Tapi akhirnya dia datang, dan memberikan emas yang cukup banyak. Dia benar-benar ingat dengan janjinya. Dan dia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria sejati. Aku bisa melihat dari sorot matanya."

Jantung Shang Xiang berdetak lebih cepat ketika mendengar cerita pria tua yang ternyata pemilik – atau lebih tepatnya mantan – rumah ini. Dia tahu siapa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh pria ini!

"Anu, paman, kemana pria itu sekarang?" Shang Xia memotong cerita pria tua dihadapannya.

"Ah, dia sudah pergi. Sayang, aku kira dia akan ke sini bersama teman-temannya waktu kecil dulu. Dia bilang mereka sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa datang."

"Dia pergi ke arah mana?!"

"Dia pergi ke pintu gerbang utara. Jika kau pergi sekarang, mungkin bisa menyusulnya."

"Terima kasih, paman!" Shang Xiang langsung berlari, meninggalkan Zhuge Liang dan yang lainnya, bahkan kudanya.

"Hei, kau teman pria itu kan?"

"Iya paman. Aku senang paman akhirnya ingat denganku." Seru Shang Xiang dari kejauhan.

Pria tua itu tertawa sambil melipat tangannya ke belakang. "Insting pria itu berarti benar. Tadi dia pamit cepat-cepat, karena katanya akan ada orang yang mengenailnya datang dan menanyakan rumah ini. Jangan-jangan mereka jodoh?"

"Bisa jadi." Zhuge Liang mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Cao Zong, tunggu!" Shang Xiang berteriak ketika melihat sosok Cao Zong hendak menaiki kudanya.

Yang dipanggil terkejut. "Shang Xiang..."

Ia menunggu hingga Shang Xiang bicara setelah dia berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau masih ingat dengan janji itu, rupanya..." Kata Shang Xiang disela tarikan nafasnya.

"Kau juga." Cao Zong tersenyum tipis.

Melihat sosok Cao Zong yang tersenyum, membuat Shang Xiang ikut tersenyum juga. Sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat, sosok yang sudah lama menghilang dari sisinya. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Bisa kita jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Cao Zong menghela nafas. "Baiklah." Ia pun kembali menitipkan kudanya di pos penjaga gerbang kota.

Ada jarak cukup jauh selama mereka berjalan, sekarang benar-benar seperti seorang prajurit yang sedang menenami anak pemimpinnya jalan-jalan. Keduanya sampai di danau dekat rumah yang baru saja dibeli oleh Cao Zong.

"Beberapa hari belakangan ini, aku sering memimpikan hari itu. Ketika kau berjanji akan membeli rumah ini." Shang Xiang menatap Cao Zong. "Aku senang, kau tidak melupakan janjimu."

"Aku tidak pernah melupakan janjiku, Shang Xiang." Ucap Cao Zong pelan.

"Oh? Lalu bagaimana dengan janji kepadaku? Janji bahwa kau akan selalu ada untukku? Kau bilang kau tidak melupakan janjimu."

Cao Zong menghela nafas, nampaknya dia tahu kalau Shang Xiang akan membahas masalah ini. "Aku sudah bilang..."

"Jawab! Apa kau sudah lupa dengan janjimu?" Pekik Shang Xiang. "Padahal selama ini aku percaya kepadamu... Jika kau memang ingin pergi mengabdi kepada Wei, kenapa tidak bilang langsung? Kami pasti akan mengizinkanmu. Kenapa kau harus mengkhianati Wu?" Shang Xiang menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu..."

Shang Xiang merasakan tangan hangat Cao Zong menyentuh dagunya, mengangkatnya dengan lembut, hingga akhirnya mata mereka saling bertemu. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang sama seperti waktu mereka bertarung di He Fei. Apa arti tatapan itu? Dia hanya bisa menutup kelopak matanya ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Cao Zong.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, dan Cao Zong kembali menatap lurus ke arah Shang Xiang. Seolah ada yang ingin dia katakan, tetapi tidak bisa. Mereka terus dalam keadaan seperti itu untuk beberapa saat hingga suara Ling Tong memanggil nama Shang Xiang terdengar.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." Cao Zong mengecup kening Shang Xiang. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Shang Xiang hanya bisa menatap punggung Cao Zong yang semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.


	11. Chapter 11

_Terima kasih buat semua yang telah mau meluangkan waktuny untuk membaca fic ini, dengan berat hati, fic ini harus saia akhiri *iy lah, masa sih gak ada tamatny?!* semoga untuk ke depanny, saia bisa membuat fic yang lebih bagus dari yang sekarang. See you in the next fic :)_

_Karakter original sepenuhny milik Koei...  
_

* * *

Armada laut Wu bergerak seiring dengan hembusan angin, menuju ke daratan tempat berdirinya sebuah kastil yang maha kokoh. Bahkan dari kejauhan saja kastil itu benar-benar terlihat kokoh, seolah tidak ada yang bisa menembusnya.

"Hei Fei..." Ujar Sun Quan pelan.

"Lokasi pertarungan terakhir kita dengan Wei," Shang Xiang menatap kakaknya. "Apa dia akan ada di sana?"

"Tentu saja. Cao Pi yang akan kita hadapi di sini, pasti dia akan menyuruh Zong untuk berhadapan dengan kita di pertempuran terakhir ini. Sementara _Master _Zhuge Liang akan menghadapi Sima Yi di Wu Zhang Plains. Itu rencana kita."

"Serang Wei dari dua arah dalam waktu yang bersamaan!" Kata Ling Tong dengan penuh semangat.

"Jika kita berhasil, Wei akan menerima pukulan telak. Dan butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa kembali seperti semula. Dan itulah saat berikutnya bagi kita untuk menyerang," tambah Lu Xun. "Atau kita langsung serang Lu Jiang?"

"Idemu boleh juga," Sun Quan mengangguk setuju. "Kita rebut Hei Fei, kemudian kita akan menyerang Lu Jiang. Dari sana, kita akan menyerang Central Plains."

"Yang Mulia, sebentar lagi kita akan merapat." Seorang prajurit memberi kabar.

Sun Quan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Semuanya, bersiap! Ini adalah pertempuran terakhir kita dengan Wei, jadi kita harus menang! Ayo kita tunjukan kepada Wei kekuatan Wu yang sesungguhnya!"

Teriakan para prajurit Wu menggema.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Yang Mulia, pasukan Wu sudah terlihat." Seorang panglima perang berdiri di belakang Cao Zong.

"Huh, apa yang dilakukan Sun Quan? Sampai-sampai dia harus membuatku menunggu selama ini?" Cao Pi tersenyum kejam. "Kita lihat, apakah kali ini kau akan berhasil merebut Hei Fei dari Wei, atau Wu harus kalah untuk yang kedua kalinya di Hei Fei?" Ia berjalan oerlahan, berhenti tepat di sebelah Cao Zong. "Bunuh semua mereka! Jangan biarkan ada perwira Wu yang hidup!"

Teriakan prajurit Wei membahana ke seluruh sudut kastil Hei Fei.

"Dan aku harap, kau bisa membawa kepala Sun Quan kepadaku, Zong." Perintah Cao Pi disela senyum sinisnya.

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia." Cao Zong memberi hormat.

Cao Pi bertolak pinggang, menatap penuh yakin kepada pasukannya. Jumlah pasukan Wu yang sekarang sedang berlayar menuju ke Hei Fei mungkin hanya setengah dari jumlah pasukan Wei yang ada di Hei Fei. "Dengan jumlah pasukan yang sedikit itu, kau berharap untuk bisa menang, Sun Quan? Hah, bahkan Zhuge Liang saja belum tentu bisa menembus pertahanan Hei Fei!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Gerbang utama Kastil Hei Fei ada dua, gerbang sampingnya juga dua. Wu membawa Ram untuk merubuhkan pintu gerbang, Ling Tong dan Gan Ning ditugaskan untuk melindungi Ram. Sementara Lu Xun bersama Zhu Ran memutar dari sisi barat, masuk dari tempat kapal bersandar, sedangkan Sun Shang Xiang yang ditemani oleh Zhou Tai menyerang dari sisi timur. Beberapa perwira lainnya menjaga Sun Quan.

"Apa kita bisa menang, Zhou Tai?" Tanya Shang Xiang ditengah gerakan menghindar dari serangan musuh.

Zhou Tai menebas prajurit yang menyerangnya dari belakang. "Kita harus menang, _Lady _Shang Xiang."

"Ya, kau benar!" Shang Xiang melempar _Chakram_ miliknya. "Semoga kita bisa menembus gerbang utama dengan cepat. Agar pertempuran ini bisa selesai, dan tidak perlu ada prajurit yang tewas lagi..."

"Ling Tong! Apa kau mau mati di sini?!" Teriak Gan Ning setelah menangkis beberapa anak panah yang diarahkan ke Ling Tong. "Apa kau tidak melihat anak panah itu melayang ke dirimu?"

"Maaf," Ling Tong tertawa. "Terima kasih, Gan Ning. Aku tahu kalau kau akan menyelamatkanku."

Gan Ning terdiam beberapa saat. "Huh, dulu kau membenciku setengah mati. Sekarang malah berterima kasih kepadaku. Dasar aneh."

"Oh, jadi kau tidak mau kalau aku berterima kasih kepadamu?!" Hardik Ling Tong. "Dasar tidak tahu diri!" Ling Tong memukul-mukul Gan Ning menggunakan _Nunchaku_.

"Uwaaa, maaf-maaaf." Gan Ning melindungi kepalanya. "Seharusnya kau menyerang musuh, bukannya aku! Nanti Ram kita hancur kalau kita bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, dasar menyebalkan!" Ling Tong makin marah.

Sementara para prajurit, baik prajurit Wei mau pun Wu hanya bisa saling pandang melihat tingkah laku Ling Tong dan Gan Ning.

Lu Xun berdiri tegak di barisan paling depan, "Pemanah, serang!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Lu Xun, anak panah yang dilapisi api berterbangan ke arah gerbang di depan mereka. Api dengan cepat menjalar karena tiupan angin. "Bagus," Lu Xun tersenyum senang. "serang!"

Baru beberapa langkah para prajurit Wu maju, batu besar menghantam mereka. Dari dinding kastil, terlihat sebuah capalut terlihat di sana. Melempar batu-batu berukuran besar. Lu Xun yang tidak menduga akan hal ini panik, dengan segera dia menyuruh pasukan untuk mundur.

Disaat yang bersamaan, seseorang membuka gerbang utama di kastil Hei Fei. Ling Tong dan Gan Ning sampai berhenti bertengkar karena terkejut. Setelah saling pandang beberapa lama, mereka memimpin pasukan untuk menyerang ke dalam.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Ada seseorang yang membuka gerbang Hei Fei dari dalam?" Sun Quan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Pasukan kita yang berada di tengah sudah masuk ke dalam, Yang Mulia. Sementara _Lady _Shang Xiang baru tiba di depan gerbang di sebelah timur, _Lord _Lu Xun memutuskan untuk kembali ke sini dan membantu penyerangan dari tengah."

"Kita harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin, Yang Mulia! Kita harus menyerang Wei!" Seru salah satu panglima Wu.

"Ya, tapi bagaimana jika ini adalah jebakan..." Sun Quan terlihat ragu.

"Tenang saja, _Lord _Sun Quan. Ini bukan jebakan." Suara seorang pria terdengar dari belakang.

"KAU!" Mata Sun Quan membesar karena tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sun Shang Xiang masih memacu kudanya secepat mungkin. Saat ia tiba di depan gerbang, ternyata gerbang sudah terbuka. Bukan hanya itu, prajurit Wei yang berjaga di sana juga telah tewas semuanya. Wajah Shang Xiang berubah menjadi pucat. "Siapa yang melakukan ini...?"

Ia turun dari kuda, di belakangnya menyusul Zhou Tai. Shang Xiang melihat sosok perempuan berlari ke dalam kastil.

"Dia..." Shang Xiang ingin mengejarnya, namun Zhou Tai menahan Shang Xiang.

"Jangan, Yang Mulia. Ini bisa saja jebakan musuh!"

Shang Xiang hanya bisa mengamati sosok perempuan itu dari kejauhan hingga ia tidak terlihat lagi.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Yang Mulia, Wu sudah memasuki wilayah kastil! Seseorang membuka pintu gerbang dari dalam!"

"Cih, ada pengkhianat rupanya..." Cao Pi mengibaskan jubahnya. "Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas hal ini?!"

"Aku..."

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar, Cao Pi berhenti memberikan perintah kepada prajuritnya. Beberapa dari mereka mundur ke belakang, memberi jalan untuk seorang pria yang tadi menjawab. Dia membawa _giant sword_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Zong? Aku kira aku sudah memerintahkanmu untuk memenggal kepala Sun Quan."

Teriakan para prajurit di waktu yang bersamaan, disusul bau darah yang amis membuat Cao Pi terkejut. Ia pun melihat ke belakang, dan mendapatkan Cao Zong berdiri di antara tumpukan mayat para prajurit Wei. Darah segar menetes dari ujung _giant sword_ miliknya.

"Kau...apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Cao Pi. "Apa kau marah karena aku menyuruh Zhen bunuh diri?!"

Cao Zong menatap sinis ke arah Cao Pi. "Tentu saja tidak, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Zhen. Tapi karena kau mengungkit hal itu, yah, aku rasa aku marah kepadamu karena telah membunuh Zhen." Cao Zong mengarahkan senjatanya ke Cao Pi. "Tapi ketahuilah, aku melakukan ini, hanya karena sebuah misi. Bukan karena dendam pribadi, walau sekarang, aku sedikit marah kepadamu. Anggap saja aku bisa menuntaskan dua tugasku dengan sekali tebas. Rencana menghancurkan Wei dari dalam, serta balas dendam karena kau telah membunuh Zhen."

Cao Pi mengambil pedangnya. "Cih, dari awal aku memang tidak pernah percaya kepadamu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria yang dikatakan paling setia di seluruh daratan bisa berpaling ke Wei? Hanya karena ia bernama Cao. Ternyata ini trik kalian..."

"Tidak, Wu tidak tahu menahu mengenai hal ini."

Cao Pi mengeritkan kening sambil terus waspada. "Jangan bilang... Ini ide Zhuge Liang?"

Cao Zong tersenyum. Semenjak kepindahannya ke Wei, baru kali ini ia tersenyum begitu bahagia dan lepas.

"Zhuge Liang... Ular tua yang menyebalkan! Bahkan dia mampu mengendalikanmu!" Cao Pi berlari menyerang Cao Zong. Pria itu bukan tandingan Pi, hanya dengan satu kali tebasan, Cao Pi terjatuh. Pundaknya terluka parah.

"Aku tidak mau membuat Rui bersedih. Dia sudah kehilangan ibunya, dan aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang merampas ayahnya dari dia. Aku mengizinkanmu pergi dari sini dalam kondisi hidup, asal kau mau menyerah kepada Wu." Katanya dengan dingin. Sedingin tatapannya yang menatap Cao Pi tepat ke bola matanya.

Cao Pi tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau itu, sungguh naif. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa begitu naif seperti dirimu? Aku tidak akan..."

"Yang Muliaaaa..." Teriakan Xu Zhu menghentikan kalimat Cao Pi. Pria bertubuh gemuk itu terkejut melihat kondisi Cao Pi, tanpa pikir panjang ia pun menyerang Cao Zong. Mereka berdua terlibat dalam pertempuran sengit, hingga sosok Deng Ai muncul.

"Yang Mulia, _Lord _Sima Yi melakukan pemberontakan di Xu Chang setelah dia dikalahkan oleh Zhuge Liang!" Selesai menyampaikan berita tersebut, Deng Ai baru menyadari bahwa ada hal yang tidak beres. Cao Pi tergeletak dalam keadaan terluka, Cao Zong bertarung dengan Xu Zhu. "Ada yang terjadi di sini?!" Serunya. Cao Zong dan Xu Zhu pun berhenti bertarung.

Cao Zong menatap Cao Pi yang masih tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai. "Kau sudah dengar? Lebih baik kau kembali ke ibu kota dan mengurus Sima Yi. Aku akan melepaskanmu hidup-hidup."

"Kau..." Cao Pi berusaha menggenggam pedangnya.

"Kau sudah kalah. Apa kau juga ingin kehilangan kerajaanmu dalam waktu yang bersamaan?" Tanya Cao Zong. "Dan kau harus merawat Rui sebaik mungkin. Camkan itu." Cao Zong memunggungi Cao Pi.

Dengan susah payah, Cao Pi bangun dibantu Xu Zhu. Setelah ia bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, Cao Pi kembali menyerang Cao Zong. Belum sempat pedangnya menusuk Cao Zong dari belakang, sebuah anak panah telah menancap di pundaknya yang terluka.

"Kau payah, kak. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati," Cao Fan berkata dengan lega. Dia tidak terlambat untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya.

Cao Zong tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Dan aku juga tahu kau di sini, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir."

"Huh, membebankan adiknya sendiri." Cao Fan menggeleng. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia.

Xu Zhu hendak menyerang Cao Zong, namun suara Cao Zong menghentikannya.

"Jika kau menyerangku, panah Cao Fan yang selanjutnya akan menghujam tepat di jantung Cao Pi, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Bawa dia keluar dari sini. Kalian masih harus menghadapi Sima Yi ketika tiba di Xu Chang, simpan tenaga kalian untuk pertempuran itu."

Deng Ai menepuk pundak Xu Zhu, memberi tanda untuk mundur.

"Tapi saya tidak menyangka, _Lord _Cao Zong. Bahwa anda berhasil melakukan ini semua, dan tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan sedikit pun." Puji Deng Ai. "Anda, benar-benar hebat."

"Deng Ai, bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan?"

"Ya, _Lord _Cao Zong?"

"Tolong jangan katakan mengenai hal ini kepada Rui. Katakan, aku tewas ketika melindungi ayahnya."

Deng Ai tertawa. "Anda ingin saya berbohong kepada calon Kaisar Wei?"

"Iya."

Deng Ai menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya."

"Terima kasih, Deng Ai."

"Nah, misimu sudah selesai kan?" Suara Cao Fan memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipat beberapa saat setelah Deng Ai pergi. "Ayo pulang. Aku ingin melihat rumah impian kita."

Cao Zong tersenyum. "Apa kau mau meninggalkan Shu?"

"Hei, ayolah. Wei sudah kalah, rasanya Cao Pi butuh waktu yang lama untuk sembuh, dan kembali menyerang kita." Cao Fan berjalan ke arah kakaknya. "Jadi, selama China masih damai, kenapa kita tidak memanfaatkannya dengan bersantai sejenak?"

Cao Zong tertawa mendengar ucapan adiknya. "Kau, dasar aneh."

"Kalau aku aneh, berarti kakakku juga aneh, dong."

Tawa Cao Zong semakin keras, dirangkulnya sang adik dan mereka berjalan keluar dari kastil Hei Fei.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Master _Zhuge Liang, kenapa anda ada di sini?" Tanya Sun Quan dan Shang Xiang bersamaan.

Yang ditanya tersenyum. "Nampaknya pertempuran di Wu Zhang Plains berakhir lebih cepat dari yang saya perkirakan. Oleh sebab itu, saya memiliki waktu untuk membantu anda."

"Ya tapi..."

"Yang Mulia!" Zhu Ran berlari ke arah tenda tempat para petinggi Wu berkumpul. "Wei sudah mundur! Kabarnya Cao Pi terluka parah, dan _Master _Cao Zong berkhianat dari Wei!"

"Zong berkhianat lagi?!" Shang Xiang tidak percaya dengan berita yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Sebetulnya, Tuan Puteri," Zhuge Liang bersuara. "_Master _Cao Zong..."

"Dia tidak pernah berkhianat dari Wu, Tuan Puteri." Lu Xun memotong kalimat Zhuge Liang. Mengingat bahwa dialah orang pertama yang memberi tahu kepada Shang Xiang bahwa Cao Zong berkhianat, dia merasa bahwa dia harus menjadi orang yang mengatakan bahwa hal itu tidak benar.

"Ap-apa...?" Shang Xiang menatap Lu Xun dan Zhuge Liang dengan bingung.

"Biar saya yang menjelaskan..." Zhuge Liang mulai bercerita...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Satu tahun setelah penyerangan Kota Jian Ye_

"Maafkan adik saya, dia memang selalu begitu." Cao Zong meminta maaf setelah Cao Fan masuk ke dalam kamar Shang Xiang.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya bisa memahaminya."

Musim sudah berganti ke gugur sekarang, daun-daun berguguran. Zhuge Liang berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati dedaunan yang terjatuh ke sebuah kolam.

"_Master _Cao Zong, apakah anda mau berkhianat dari Wu?"

Wajah pria yang ditanya terkejut bukan main, mulutnya terbuka lebar. "_Master _Zhuge Liang! Saya harap anda bercanda, dan sayangnya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda!"

Zhuge Liang menggeleng. "Tidak, ini bukan bahan candaan, _Master _Cao Zong. Saya ingin anda menyelinap ke Wei, dan menghancurkannya dari dalam, di waktu yang tepat."

Cao Zong mengeritkan kening. "Dan kenapa anda memilih saya? Apakah Shu tidak memiliki perwira yang tidak bisa dipercaya untuk melakukan misi ini? Setahu saya, Shu memiliki soerang perwira yang sangat dikagumi oleh Cao Cao. _Master_ Zhao Yun. Atau anda tidak mau melepaskan _Master _Zhao Yun ke Wei demi melaksanakan misi ini?"

Zhuge Liang menghela nafas. "Jika saya melakukannya, mungkin _Lord _Cao Cao akan senang pada awalnya. Namun beliau bukan orang bodoh, dia tahu, dan sadar bahwa loyalitas _Master _Zhao Yun kepada Shu tidak akan berubah. Apa jadinya jika _Master _Zhao Yun tiba-tiba menjadi sangat setia kepada Wei? Bukankah itu mencurigakan?"

Zhuge Liang ada benarnya juga. Cao Cao bukan orang bodoh, pasti dia akan menyadari rencana Zhuge Liang, cepat atau lambat. "Lalu, apa alasannya anda meminta saya untuk melakukannya?"

"Pertama, anda bermarga Cao, itu sebuah keuntungan tersendiri." Zhuge Liang menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Cao Zong. "Kedua, sama seperti Zhao Yun, loyalitas anda kepada Wu tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi – tapi anda pernah mengabdi kepada Shu, meski hanya sesaat."

"Aku mengabdi kepada kalian hanya karena Shang Xiang pergi bersama Liu Bei ke Shu!" Ralat Cao Zong. "Tidak pernah, barang sedetik pun, aku berpikir bahwa aku bisa berkhianat dari Wu."

"Tentu saja. Dan itulah kenapa saya katakan, itu keuntungan anda yang kedua. _Lord _Cao Cao tidak segan-segan menunjuk perwira musuh yang ia rasa memiliki keahlian yang bagus, dan dia akan sangat senang jika perwira itu bisa bergabung dengannya. Anda yang bermarga Cao, perwira musuhnya, pernah disanjung tiga kali oleh beliau, pasti _Lord _Cao Cao akan dengan senang hati menerima anda."

"Tapi Cao Cao bukan orang bodoh! Anda sendiri bilang seperti itu, dan kita semua tahu akan hal itu! Cao Cao terlalu pintar untuk dikelabui seperti itu! Hanya karena aku bermarga sama dengannya, lalu aku pindah ke Wei? Ya, kenapa aku tidak melakukannya dari dulu?!"

"Anda baru memiliki alasannya sekarang," Zhuge Liang berhenti menggerak-gerakan kipasnya. "Kematian _Lord _Liu Bei membuat _Lady_ Shang Xiang bersedih hati, dan _Lady _Shang Xiang mengacuhkan anda. Membuat anda tidak tahan berada di Wu..."

"Memangnya Cao Cao tipe orang yang akan menangis mendengar cerita seperti itu?!" Potong Cao Zong. "Ide anda terlalu buruk, _Master _Zhuge Liang! Walau Cao Cao adalah tipe pria yang sanggup mencetuskan sebuah peperangan hanya demi wanita, tapi bukan berarti dia akan percaya dan kasihan mendengar cerita seperti itu dariku!"

Zhuge Liang tertawa. "Nampaknya anda mengerti _Lord _Cao Cao. Jadi, bagaimana ide anda?"

"Aku... Saya akan mengatakan, bahwa saya tidak bisa berada d Wu lagi, karena Wu mau berdamai dengan Shu, yang notabene mencuri sebagaian daratan Wu. Dan untuk membuat bahwa saya serius ingin bergabung dengan Wei, saya akan membantu Wei untuk menyerang Jian Ye. Untuk membalaskan dendam mereka setelah kalah dari Chi Bi."

"Dan ketika penyerangan kota Jian Ye itu, anda akan berkhianat?" Zhuge Liang memastikan.

"Iya..." kata Cao Zong dibarengi dengan hembusan nafas. "Aku tidak percaya kalau aku setuju untuk melakukan rencana anda..."

"Maafkan saya, _Master _Cao Zong. Tapi hanya anda yang cocok untuk melakukan tugas ini.'

Cao Zong mencibir. "Semoga saja aku tidak benar-benar berkhianat ke Wei."

"Jika demikian, maka rencana saya gagal. Dan Wu akan kehilangan perwira terhebatnya." Zhuge Liang tersenyum. "Namun saya percaya, bahwa anda bukan tipe orang yang mudah menelantarkan keluarga anda."

"Tidak ada yang boleh tahu mengenai hal ini," ujar Cao Zong. "Baik Shang Xiang, Fan, mau pun seluruh perwira d Wu dan Shu. Hanya kita berdua yang mengetahui hal ini."

Zhuge Liang mengangguk. "Tapi, apa anda siap? Anda mungkin melakukan ini karena ingin menyerang Wei dari dalam. Tetapi, bagi mereka yang tidak mengetahuinya, akan terlihat seperti pengkhianatan pada umumnya. Apa anda siap, dicap sebagai pengkhianat? Mengkhianati keluarga anda sendiri?"

"Harus ada yang melakukannya," Cao Zong mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Jika bukan saya, saya ragu ada orang lain yang sanggup melakukannya."

Zhuge Liang melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. "Semoga anda beruntung, _Master _Cao Zong. Saya akan memberi kabar kepada anda mengenai kapan harus menyerang. Dan selama itu, jadilah perwira Wei yang baik."

"Aku tahu..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Jadi selama ini..." Shang Xiang terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya. "Aku membenci Zong, untuk sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lakukan..."

Sun Quan menepuk keningnya. "Dia melakukan misinya dengan baik, sangat baik malah. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari apa pun."

"Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena telah membuat rencana semacam ini tanpa berunding dengan perwira Wu yang lain. Tapi itu adalah permintaan _Master _Cao Zong, dan saya harus menghormatinya." Zhuge Liang mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. "Jika bukan karena _Master _Cao Zong, saya tidak akan mendapatkan data yang lengkap mengenai kondisi prajurit Wei setiap kali kami akan bertarung, dan mungkin sekarang, kita tdiak bisa menang."

"Dan kenapa Lu Xun bisa tahu?" Sun Quan bertanya.

"Ketika kami pergi ke Chang Sha, saya merasa bahwa sudah waktunya ada perwira Wu yang tahu. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk memberi tahu _Master _Lu Xun."

"Oh, jadi ini pembicaraan penting waktu itu?" Ling Tong menggaruk-garuk dagunya. "Seandainya waktu itu aku mendengar percakapan ini, kira-kira akan bagaimana yah akhirnya?"

"Yang pasti tidak akan seperti sekarang." Balas Gan Ning.

"Di... Dimana Zong sekarang?" Tanya Shang Xiang dalam isaknya.

"Anda tahu dimana dia berada, yang anda perlu lakukan adalah pergi ke sana sekarang." Jawab Zhuge Liang.

Sun Shang Xiang menghapus air matanya, berjalan keluar dari tenda. Beberapa inci sebelum keluar, Shang Xiang berhenti lalu menatap Zhuge Liang. "Oh ya, anda tidak lihai meniru tulisan tangan Liu Bei. Surat yang waktu itu Fan berikan, itu tulisan tangan anda, bukan?"

Zhuge Liang mengangguk.

"Kenapa anda berbohong?"

"Saya tidak berbohong. Surat itu memang dari _Lord _Liu Bei, yang meminta saya untuk menuliskannya, sebab beliau tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Maka dari itu, yang ada disurat tersebut adalah tulisan tangan saya asli, bukan tulisan tangan _Lord _Liu Bei, atau tulisan tangan saya yang berusaha memalsukan tulisan tangan _Lord _Liu Bei."

"Jadi begitu rupanya..." Shang Xiang tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah, aku kira kau mengarang seluruh isinya. Terima kasih, _Master _Zhuge Liang."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Dua minggu kemudian..._

Cahaya matahari sore jatuh menyinari daun-daun yang sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi kuning, hembusan angin menggugurkan daun. Sudah mulai masuk musim gugur. Seorang pria duduk sendiri ditepi sebuah danau sembari memainkan sebuah _flute_.

"Permainanmu indah." Puji seorang wanita.

Pemain _flute _tadi mencari sumber suara. Dia kaget, dan tidak berhasil menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Shang Xiang..."

"Aku..." Shang Xiang menghela nafas panjang sebelum bicara. "Aku minta maaf. Karena telah membenci dirimu, untuk sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau lakukan..."

"Aku melakukannya, Shang Xiang. Aku berkhianat ke Wei. Aku pantas mendapatkannya."

Shang Xiang menggeleng cepat. "_Master _Zhuge Liang sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

"Aku tahu..."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa?"

"Aku hampir mengatakannya kepadamu, dua kali." Cao Zong berdiri. "Pertama, ketika kita bertarung di Hei Fei, dan terakhir, setelah aku membeli rumah ini."

"Jadi itu arti tatapanmu.." Shang Xiang terkekeh. "Aku mencintaimu, Zong..."

Cao Zong menjatuhkan _flute _berwarna biru dengan sentuhan warna emas tersebut. "Kau... Apa...?"

"Aku mencintaimu, dari kita kecil dulu. Tapi melihat reaksimu yang biasa-biasa saja, aku, aku mulai membuang perasaan itu. Hingga aku bertemu dengan Liu Bei, aku mencintainya. Tapi kemudian aku kehilangan dia, dan kau hadir kembali."

"Shang Xiang..."

"Jika aku tidak mencintaimu, mana mungkin aku mau kau cium dua kali!" Shang Xiang memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Dan kau menciumku sekali..."

Shang Xiang tertawa malu. "Ya, kau benar..."

Cao Zong berjalan mendekati Shang Xiang, mengelus dagunya dengan lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Shang Xiang... Dari dulu, sampai sekarang..."

"Terima kasih... Karena masih tetap mencintaiku sampai sekarang."

Satu ciuman lembut mendarat dibibir Cao Zong. Ciuman kali ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, sebab sekarang mereka berdua sudah mengetahui perasaan masing-masing. Bahwa mereka saling mencintai...


End file.
